Our Life in America!
by HaruhiFujiokaTamakiSuoh
Summary: The story of the lives of the Host Club (mostly Tamaki and Haruhi) once they go to America.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, they're a little OOC. But hey, I'm trying my best here! I do a horrible Kyouya, and it's hard to keep Haruhi and Tamaki the same while making them lovey-dovey. Honey's easy, as long as you get his dialect right, and so's Mori, since he rarely says anything. I'd say Kyouya's the hardest to portray without being the original author. Also, you might want to know a little more on Japanese honorifics if you want the story to be clear. You don't have to, but I highly recommend you know at least the meanings behind them all._

My Birthday!

Haruhi's POV

I ran downstairs. Today was the most awesome day ever! Well, maybe not. But that's what my dad had always said! I feel really bad he can't be here, but even if he were, he'd have such a bad case of jet-lag he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. I sighed as I remembered this. No one was downstairs. I was on my own. I trudged down now, practically dragging my feet. But I was wrong. There were people down here. Well, there was a _person_ anyway.

"Tamaki, what are you doing down here?" I asked, a bit taken aback by such a sudden surprise. Though I guess I should've realized this would happen if I took the furniture away from the door joining our apartments.

"Why wouldn't I be here for your birthday? Did you think I'd forgotten?" he replied.

"No, not at all! What would make you think that?" I started towards the spot on the couch next to him.

"Well, your just standing there, with a dumb look on your face, and it's really weird, and-" I sat down and kissed him to get him to stop babbling.

"_That's _for babbling. And this," I said, kissing him once more. "Is for remembering."

"And this is because I love you," he said, kissing me this time. "Come to think of it, maybe I should babble more often," he suggested. I laughed at his joke a little. "Okay, so what do you want to do today? We can do anything you want," he told me.

"I don't care," I said. "I'm sure I'll have fun if I'm with you, no matter what!" I smiled at him. He smiled back. I was the only girl who ever saw him smile like this. The first time was the time he rescued me from the kidnapping. The second was when he told me about his old life in Paris. And now I saw it so frequently, it was sometimes impossible to even remember the smile he gave to the girls back at the Host Club. Sometimes.

"Why don't we go to the mall then? I'll buy you whatever you want. We can eat lunch there too," he suggested.

"Let's do what you want, Tamaki. It's really rare that we do that," I said.

"No! It's your birthday! So we should do what you want, because it's your special day," he explained.

"Well, I want to do what you want to do," I replied. He knew he wasn't getting his way this time. I guess you could call it practice for when we have kids. I mentally slapped myself. That was just what I wanted. But I knew there was no guarantee that Tamaki would father my children. "Would you knock it off with that puppy face? It's not going to work!" I yelled.

"Sh! If you wake Kyouya or Honey-sempai...," his voice trailed off, with a look of horror in his eyes.

"Alright, let's try and keep it down then. I'm gonna make breakfast for you, then I'm gonna go take a shower, then we can go, okay?"

"No, you go ahead and take your shower now. I'll just eat some cereal," he said. He had become obsessed with super sugary cereals since we've gotten to America, and it was getting on my nerves, because they were often times really disgusting, or made him bounce off the walls.

"No, sempai," I said in a stern voice. "Your not eating 3 bowls of sugar anymore. Besides, I don't have any. And you better not, either! Give it to Mori-sempai if you do. I'm sure Honey-sempai will be happy to finally have some," I instructed.

"But _Haruhi! _That's not _fair!"_ he said, whining like a child.

"Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh! Stop acting like a four year old, and act your own age. I don't find it funny, _at all_," I yelled.

"Isn't that my job?" asked a lady standing in the doorway.

"Anne, couldn't you at least help me with the bags?" said the chairman between breaths, coming into view. Crap. I ran up the stairs. I was not dressed in an appropriate manner to see the chairman. I quickly opened my closet, and searched for something casual yet decent to wear. I glanced towards the laundry pile. Crap. I started searching through the closet again. I stopped. I pulled a hanger towards me.

"I don't remember buying this...," I mumbled. "Seriously, Tamaki? Lingerie? If that was what you wanted, why didn't you just ask," I thought about it for a minute. I guess part of the reason he's been acting like a child is because I'm acting like his mother and treating him like one. I should apologize, when I get the chance. I put the lingerie down on my bed, and search through the closet for something that isn't going to make me freeze to death when Tamaki takes me out. My phone went off. I looked at it. It was a message from Hikaru, asking what my plans were for today. I replied back to him, saying that Tamaki and I are going out for the day. I put my phone back down, and started searching once more, only this time in the dresser drawers. "Let's see... not too hot out it, but it is supposed to get pretty warm today...," I whispered to myself.

"You okay?" asked Tamaki, appearing in the doorway. I threw a nightgown at him.

"I'm fine. Would you please help me?"  
"Wear this! It's already 69 degrees out," he said, handing me a bag. I looked at the writing. Clearly French.  
"No. Just no. I'm not wearing your mom's clothes sempai. Not that there's anything wrong with them, it's just...well, it would be weird," I informed him.

"Oh, this isn't Maman's. She planned the trip here to meet you herself. Dad went to France to pick her up a couple of days ago. This is a present Maman got you for your birthday. I'm sure she'd love it if you'd wear it," he explained.

"Fine," I mumbled. I started unbuttoning my shirt, as quickly as I could as I sat down on my bed.

"Wh-what are you doing, Haruhi?"

"Getting dressed. What does it look like? Oh, I get it," I said, turning towards him, my breasts popping out of my shirt. "Was this one of your daydreams?" I asked. He blushed furiously, taking in the scene of me undressing and lingerie next to me on my bed.

"I'm...I'll go now," he said. I ran and grabbed his arm before he could take more than a step. He looked back at me. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I've been treating you like a child lately. And now I'm teasing you and making you feel bad. So I'm sorry," I explained.

"Don't be. You've just been treating me based on my actions. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, Haruhi," he replied. "Oh, and also...Happy Birthday!" He hugged me tightly. I dug my fingers into his shirt as I clung to him.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he said. He went downstairs and I got dressed. I walked back downstairs slowly, but then I heard the word marriage come from the chairman's mouth. I knew I shouldn't, but I started eavesdropping.

"Marriage? What do you mean?" replied Tamaki. "I do want to marry Haruhi, someday, definitely. But I don't want to rush things. I want to make sure we're both ready when that happens."

"_If _that happens. If you wait too long, she may want to leave. She'll feel like your relationship isn't going anywhere. Do you understand, Tamaki?" said Yuzuru.

"I do, Dad. But that's not true. Haruhi's not the average woman. She's much different. She's different from the girls that came to the Host Club. She has her own way of thinking, and it can be hard for other people to see how she's feeling sometimes. But I've brought it up with her before. She says there's still time. That we should wait and make sure we're both ready to make such a big commitment. She also said something about we need to be together for at least a year before she'd even say yes, so it would be a waste to ask her right now. Not only that, she does have a point. At least I think she does. But even if we just agreed to disagree on the matter, I would still respect her thoughts and wishes. So I'm sorry if you feel I'm defying you, Dad, but I'm not going to force her into something she isn't ready for," he explained. He was so sweet. Always thinking of me, of us, but never just himself.

"I'm glad to hear that, Tamaki. Your growing up to be a true gentleman. That's exactly the kind of answer I was looking for," replied Yuzuru. I walked further down the stairs, hoping they wouldn't know I'd been there the whole time.

"Haruhi!" he said. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, sempai," I said.

"Stop being so formal, Haruhi-kun! It is your birthday, after all. Happy Birthday!" said Yuzuru.

"Thank you, Chairman," I said.

"No, no, no! That won't do! Call me Yuzuru! Or better yet, call me Daddy!"

"Dad! Lay off!" said Tamaki, a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I was joking! You knew that, right, Haruhi?"

"I did. And thank you for the dress. It's beautiful," I replied. Tamaki leaned in, and whispered, "It's only beautiful because your in it. Also, we need to hurry up if we're gonna go out today." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright, well, we better get going," I said.

"Where are you going?" asked Anne-Sophie.

"The mall," replied Tamaki.

"I see. Well, hurry back, then!" she called after us as we walked down the hall.

"We will!" he called back. "We won't," he informed me. We started down the first flight of steps. Left, right, left, right, left, and now I'm falling. I screamed in agonizing pain. "Haruhi!" called Tamaki, running after me. "Are you okay?" he questioned, helping me up from the ground.

"I was fine, until she fell on me," said Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai! I'm so sorry!" I said, helping him up.

"I was talking to Haruhi, you know," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki," I slapped him quickly on the arm.

"Ow! Anyway, can I get a real kiss now? My mother would've killed me if she saw how we normally kissed," he said.

"Fine," I said. We locked lips and practically sucked face in front of Kyouya.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" called Honey-sempai. "Happy Birthday, Haru-chan!"

"Aw, thanks, Honey-sempai!" I replied smiling, being the first to break away from the kiss.

"Okay, let's go!" said Tamaki. We walked out of the apartment building, and about halfway to the mall, my feet started to hurt. "Want me to carry you?" asked Tamaki.

"What for?" I replied.

"Your feet hurt. Don't deny it, I can tell," he said.

"Okay, you win, then," I said. He bent down on one knee.

"Come here. Hop on," he instructed, and so I did. He carried me and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: The next couple of chapters (like, 3 or 4, and that's including this one) are all written throughout the time in Haruhi's birthday. Also, if you're going to get offended over American stereotypes, I suggest you stop reading now.**_

The Mall

Haruhi's POV

"...ruhi," said Tamaki, shaking me awake.

"Hm? Where are we, Tamaki?" I rubbed my eyes. I still wasn't completely awake.

"Don't you remember? We're at the mall," he said. He put me down. People were giving us strange looks. "Speak English, okay?" Well, that settles that.

"Sorry, I'm still not totally awake," I explained.

"I know, it's okay. Would a kiss help wake Sleeping Beauty?" I nodded. He caressed my cheek in his hands as his lips locked onto mine. It was quick, but it was also passionate.

"Guess we can't do things like that in public back home, huh?"

"Nope. Japan's rules are cruel," he replied. We walked into the mall, his arm around my waist, almost signifying I was his private property. He smiled at me as he took his arm away to point at something.

"What? What are you pointing to?" I asked.

"Look," he said. "Don't we have those back home?"

"I don't know, how often do you think I go to the mall back home? And if we do, it's probably normal for us to share stores that are all around the world. Your the world history buff, shouldn't I be the one asking you stuff?" I replied. He laughed.

"I guess your right," he said. We explored a little, looking at the different shops, stopping in the one when I saw Soul Eater plushies. "Hungry yet?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I am kinda hungry," I told him.

"Alright, let's go, then." We walked to the food court, girls and guys alike both staring at us.

"People are staring," I mumbled.

"There just jealous you have such a hot boyfriend."

"Guys are staring too, you know," I informed him.

"Then there jealous I have such a beautiful girlfriend," he replied.

"Always making everything about you," I mumbled, but since Tamaki had such super hearing, he heard every word.

"Sorry," he said, a barely audible reply.

"It's okay, Tamaki. After all, I fell in love with you. Not anyone else. Just you," I said. That seemed to cheer him up.

"You know, I heard some kids at school talking about that place," he said, pointing to a fast-food restaurant.

"Hm? Sempai, that's gonna make you fat," I informed him.

"When did you become so self-conscious?" he inquired.

"Never. I'm looking out for you, not me," I replied.

"So what do you want, then?" he asked. As if teasing him, I pulled him to the line for the same restaurant. A girl from school came up behind us.

"Haruhi?" she said, tapping my shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, hey," I said. She was with two other girls, who I recognize but whose names I can't remember. "Leah, right?"

"Yep! So why are you here?"

"Oh, well, um, you see," I said, being cut off by Tamaki.

"Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if I'd called them friends, exactly," I admitted.

"Oh, so is this like in Karuizawa, they're just "acquaintances"?" he asked.

"Sempai! Stop! You're really mean to people," I said. "Anyway, this is Leah, and..." I paused, thinking for a few moments. "Sarah and Lauren!"

"Congratulations, Haruhi, you managed to remember our names this time!" said Sarah, meaning no harm by it, though Tamaki still shot her a look of 'I'm going to kill you next time'.

"Okay, so what are you doing here with him?" they asked, pointing towards Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Lauren. "After all, only every girl fawns over him," she explained.

"Man, I thought I could take a break from those days," Tamaki said in Japanese. I giggled a little.

"What did he just say?" asked Sarah.

"Nothing," I said.

"And why is she here with me? Because it's her birthday," said Tamaki.

"How come you didn't take me out for my birthday?" asked Leah.

"Because," said Tamaki. "You aren't my girlfriend."

"What?!" shrieked the three girls. "Oh my God, we have to tweet this, get a picture for Instagram as proof, and update our FaceBook statuses now!" I rolled my eyes. American chicks.

"Anyway, mind if we eat with you? Or near you, if that would make you feel more comfortable," they said.

"Don't care, I just wanna spend some time with Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Same. I just wanna spend time with Tamaki." We all got through the line. Tamaki picked out the smallest table for two he could find, and it was completely surrounded. I don't know if it was to shake the girls, or if he just didn't want to be rude by telling them no earlier. But in the end, people left when we got to our seats anyway.  
"So, anything special on your mind?" asked Tamaki. I stopped. Actually, marriage was. What he had told his father was true, but I'm starting to think maybe I was wrong. Maybe I already know that I want to be with Tamaki for the rest of my life. But then again, what if I think I made the wrong choice after we're married? Would I really be that cold?

"Actually, yeah. Marriage is," I informed him.

"Oh, you heard all of that, huh? Sorry, it wasn't my idea. It's what my dad wants. He's worried Kyouya's going to come in and steal you away," Tamaki replied.

"What? How would he do that? I think of Kyouya-sempai merely as a friend, nothing more," I explained.

"Apparently that's not what Kyouya's dad thinks. Kyouya's dad is in the midst of making plans to break us up and get you together with Kyouya, so that eventually you'll marry him instead of me," explained Tamaki.

"That won't happen. Your the one I want to marry. I want Tamaki to be my husband. I want Tamaki to say, 'I do!' in front of all our friends and family. I want to give my life to you, Tamaki," I confessed.

"I love you, too, Haruhi," he said. He smiled at me. "So, are your thoughts on when I propose still the same?" he inquired.

"No," I replied. "What I said before was selfish. You should propose at a time when you see fit. If I'm not ready at that time, then I'd tell you. And if that were to happen, then it probably isn't meant to be."

"I see," he said. The girls left, probably feeling uncomfortable by our conversation. He reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Let's see now...," he said, his voice trailing off.

"New phone?" I asked after swallowing a bite of my food.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"No, just asking." Not really. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen before. It had a touch-screen, and it wasn't like our normal flip phones in Japan. And now that I think about it, the kids at school seemed to have them, too. We finished the rest of our food in silence.

"So what were you doing on your phone earlier?" I asked Tamaki.

"Oh," he said. "It's a surprise. You'll see."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"I'm not totally sure. Probably not today. At least by February 15th," he informed me. That's 11 days from now. Today is February 4th. Why would he wait for such a short time that's going to seem so long for me? All for a surprise.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No. There is another surprise today," he said. Surprise party. He's dropped so many hints, it would be obvious to even the most clueless person.

"Oh my God! Tamaki, over there. That girl...is she...?"

"Yeah. She's with Kyouya, too. No doubt about it. That's most definitely Renge. But then, who...?"

"She's your regular guest, Tamaki! How can you not recognize her?"

"Maybe I'm forgetting after not being around them for so long. Maybe it's because I only have eyes for you," he said.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "Kyouya-sempai?!" Apparently we had sub-consciously walked in their direction.

"Oh, Haruhi. It seems as if we can predict the future," he said, trying to make a joke. It may have been funny to him, but the rest of us probably didn't think of it as 'hilarious'.

"Tamaki! Kyouya won't tell me why, but I'm your manager, so you have to tell me! Why was I not aware Haruhi was a girl like everybody else?!"

"Uh, Renge...calm down, please. Your making a scene," I said.

"And you, Haruhi! Why were you parading around as a boy? Do you know how many hearts you broke!"

"It's not my fault! In fact, if you wanna blame anyone, blame yourselves! I would've never walked into that clubroom if I just had a quiet place to read and study!"

"Haruhi...," said Tamaki's old customer.

"I mean it! However, if it hadn't been for that, I never would have made any friends at Ouran. I realized that nobody truly wants to be alone all the time. And I realized that, even the most opposite of people, can become best friends. If I hadn't walked into that club room, I probably would have never gotten anything done. So I'm glad I broke that vase," I said.

"You broke a vase? Seriously? _That's_ why you joined the club? What a stupid reason!" Renge laughed.

"It was to pay off the debt of the cause. It had been going to be sold on an auction on the Host Club's website- Tamaki, it's your turn to update, by the way- and Haruhi, upon finding out the price, was completely flustered and couldn't do the math of how long it would take to get 8,000,000 Yen. At the time, the rest if the club didn't know she was a girl. So we made her the errand boy- well, girl, I should say- so she could pay off her debt," said Kyouya, who then pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You knew I was a girl from the start?"

"It was quite easy to tell, actually. It all has to do with your voice and face. It's a gift of mine," he explained. He knew but didn't tell anyone. Great. My phone started to ring. It was 2:00 in the afternoon here, so that means, back in Japan, it must be...3:00 AM? And my Dad was calling me now! I answered the phone, and let them have their conversation.

"Haruhi!" he said."Happy Birthday!" He burst into the birthday song.

"Dad, your drunk again. Go to bed," I commanded him.  
"No! I'm not drunk! I'm fine! I'm completely sober!"

"Gee...I wonder what Mom would say if she heard you lying like that now...," I said. A bit of silence on the other end of the line. "Dad? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. It's...it's just been a while since you used that one on me," he replied.

"Sorry, Dad. But...it's the first time in a while that I had to," I explained.

"That Tamaki boy hasn't touched you, has he?"

"What do you mean by that?"  
"He hasn't had any physical contact with you other than shaking hands, right?" Dead, awkward silence.

"Right? Please tell me I'm right!"

"Sorry, Dad. But we have hugged," I said.

"Hug? Hugs are fine," he said.

"I wasn't finished. And we've kissed. But I guess you'd know it more as 'making out'."

"I knew it! When I get my hands on him...!"

"I asked for it, not him," I said.

"Haruhi, who are you talking to?" asked Tamaki.

"My dad. I'll be right there. Anyway, Dad, I've gotta go," I said. "Bye."

"Bye, Haruhi. I love you." He hung up. I felt bad about what I said to him. I hit my forehead with my hand, signifying my stupidity and anger towards my stupidity.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Nothing. I just said something really stupid, is all."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. But let's just hope I don't do it again. Or else we'll never be able to see each other," I explained.

"Oh? Did you tell him about all the bad things we do?"

"You do bad things together? Like what?" asked his customer, an evil glint in her eye. Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"It was a joke!" he said.

"Oh," was her only reply. She looked disappointed.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi!" said Renge as she disappeared on her high-powered motor.

"Seriously...how does she do that?!" I said. Kyouya and the other girl left, having a conversation about marriage, finances, and relationships.

"So, since it's your birthday, pick whatever you want, and I'll buy it for you!" said Tamaki.

"Well, what I want can't be bought...," I said.

"What do you want, then? Most in the world, the one thing you can't seem to live without. What is it?"

"...You," I blushed so hard it wasn't surprising how many people stared. Tamaki blushed even worse.

"W-well, then I guess we'll have to split up for a while, then...," he said.

"Your breaking up with me?" Tears formed in my eyes as I looked up at him.

"No, that's not what I meant! What I meant was go different directions so I could get you a present!"

"Oh, I see. That's fine then. But...," I wanted to ask him to kiss me first, since I've seen so many people around here doing it, but it was just too embarrassing. We'd kissed before, though, so why was this so hard? "Will you...k-" He didn't even let me finish my sentence. Right then and there, he read my mind and kissed me.

"Is that what you wanted? Those girls from earlier took a picture of that, by the way," he said.

"So?"

"Just thought you'd want to know. Anyway, here's some cash. Go buy yourself something pretty with it," he said, shoving 10 paper bills in my hand. He ran off without another word.

"Seriously, Tamaki, you go a little too far in trying to make me happy sometimes," I thought aloud. "Well, I guess...," Upon further inspection, I realized he had handed me $100. "I hope he knows I'm not going to spend this all on myself." I did a quick scan of the shops closest to the food court. I walked into a store called Forever 21. I was really just curious as to what they had, since I wasn't 21 yet. But I saw that their were people younger than me even in the shop, so I figured it couldn't hurt. Why do I have to be so short? I tried on so much, and yet none of it fit. I found a map of the mall, and inspected it. "Knowing Tamaki, he's probably going through one of these shops screaming about 'American commoner this and that' or something like that," I murmured. I walked around a bit, and stopped until there was only one left. The only problem was that I hadn't found Tamaki, and he's much better with directions than I am. I sighed.

"Finally found this place," I said. I thought it had something to do with Victorian era, because the name of the store is Victoria's Secret. I was wrong, but there were still some decent things in there. I got something that wasn't so decent, though. It just happened to look comfortable, so I bought it without thinking.

_A/N: Meanwhile...Tamaki's POV_

"Do you have any engagement rings?" I asked.

"Yeah, right over there," said the jeweler. I walked over to check a few of them out, but I didn't find anything that would fit Haruhi. I sighed. Why was it so hard to find good jewelery these days? I walked out of the store, planning on getting one custom made for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm spamming you guys with chapters for a little while tonight and tomorrow morning (when I wake up) so I can finally get to the Valentine's Day special chapter (which is one of the most important, and absolutely HAS to be uploaded on Valentine's Day XD) So I hope you guys don't mind, hehe...**_

Back Home

Haruhi's POV

I can't believe Tamaki-senpai was the one to suggest riding the bus! He was always interested in commoner's food and such, but I didn't think he found the transportation all that interesting. Looks like I was wrong.

"We're back?" I said, confused.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped up and the lights came on.

"Guys! Aw, guys, how am I gonna pay off this debt, too?" I laughed with them at my joke.

"She's still wearing the dress I gave her," said Anne-Sophie.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "What else would I wear?" Anne-Sophie gave a little giggle.

"And they still don't know why you were so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady? That's exactly why. You were funny in their eyes, and understood their problems, and instead of helping them cope, you helped them to solve them," she guessed. Tamaki stood with his mouth gaping open for a minute.

"Um, anyway, I have some business to take care of. I'll be right back, okay, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said. He ran up the stairs, and slammed a door closed. What could he possibly be doing? Whatever.

"Happy Birthday, Haru-chan!" said Honey-sempai. It seems Usa-chan is allowed right now. I turned my vision so Mori-sempai was in view. He nodded his head slightly.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi. Do you know where the idiot is?" asked Kyouya-sempai.

"No. Do you?"

"If I knew, would I have asked you? Speaking of Tamaki, how are things going between the two of you?"

"What? You mean there are levels of how good a relationship is?!"

"Well, I don't know if you could call it 'levels'. But I guess you could put it that way. Haruhi, is Tamaki...?"

"My first? Yes, Tamaki is my first boyfriend. So in turn, this is my first intimate relationship with someone other than my dad."  
"You had an intimate relationship with your dad?"

"Not in the same way, but yeah."

"So in what way?"

"We had a really close father-daughter relationship. It took a while after my mother's death, but why do you think he's so attached to me now?"

"I think I understand," said Kaoru.

"Do you?" asked Hikaru.

"I believe what Haruhi is trying to say is that her dad already feels he lost her once, and doesn't want to lose her again," said Kaoru.

"I guess that's a pretty good way of putting it in a nutshell. Well, I thought you would've figured that out when he declared Tamaki to be his only enemy."

"That makes sense! Cause now, Tama-chan will pro-" Mori-sempai put a hand over Hunny-sempai's mouth.

"Don't speak about the wrong things at the wrong times, Mitsukuni," said Mori-sempai.

"What do you mean, Takashi? Did I do something wrong?"

Mori shook his head.

"Almost. He asked us to keep it a secret, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Anyway, Haru-chan, like I was saying, we should have known, because now you and Tama-chan are in love with each other, he won't like it!"

"He doesn't like it. He won't ever like it. But he knows that won't stop me."

"A bit of rebel we have here, don't you think, Yuzuru?"

"Oh, no, not at all! She's just an independent, that's all! Don't worry about her, she's all grown up and able to make big-kid decisions by herself!"

"Yuzuru..." said Anne-Sophie in a bit of a threatening voice.

"Sorry, dear. You know how it is," he said with a wave of his hand. "I'm going to go check on Tamaki, then." Anne-Sophie sighed. I guess it was something that had always been, and always will be. Like my dad, only more mature in formal situations. But after this year was over, my scholarship at Ouran Private High School would expire, and I'd have to sign up for the one at the Ouran Private College. I'd definitely make it in, since I've already been a scholar at Ouran, and it's practically first grabs, but what if I didn't get it? What if the chairman doesn't want it to seem like he's choosing me because I'm dating his son? That could be a very real possibility.

"Haruhi?" said Hikaru.

"Oh. Hey, Hikaru. What's up?"

"You looked like you spaced out for a minute there."

"Oh. No, not really. I was just deep in thought is all." More like deep in worried panic over something really stupid.

"Oh, okay. So are you gonna get the door then, or shall I?"

"I'll get it," I said. It was host club girls.

"What are you doing here?" screamed Tamaki when he got to the bottom of the steps.

"Tamaki!" Quite a few girls screamed his name over and over, trampling him in the process of running toward him. They all fell to the ground; it was hard not to show jealousy.

"That's _enough!_" I yelled. "Get off of him!" I helped Tamaki back onto his feet.

"Thanks, Haruhi," he said.

"That's right. Haruhi's a girl, and you two are in a relationship, right?"

"Uh...right," said Tamaki. Did he seriously have to stop and think about that, or was he trying to see past their stupidity?

"Okay. Then kiss. If two people are in a relationship, then they should have no problem kissing, right?"

"Well, it looks like I have no choice but to kiss you Haruhi. Do you mind?"

"But of course not, my love," I said, playing along. "It's not like it's something we haven't done before." He took my face in his hands, caressing my cheeks, and kissed me. It wasn't like the kisses we'd had before. Instead, it was a sweet, passionate kiss. When we pulled away, the girls stood with their mouths gaping open, almost as if they were shocked we both seemed to be able to kiss each other so easily.

"I think there was tongue!" whispered one of Tamaki's customers to one of my own. Which there was some tongue action in there, but not a whole lot. All Tamaki did was wink at me, so I said nothing. Eventually everybody left to go someplace or another, and all that was left was Tamaki, Anne-Sophie, and the host club guests, even if they weren't ours. They all had favorites, but they enjoyed seeing all of us. It was actually quite awkward, having them standing there, staring at us.

"So, Haruhi, do you wanna open my present now, or wait until morning?" asked Tamaki.

"I'll open it now. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He handed me a big plastic bag that felt like it was heavier than it looked. I put my hand in, and found a little package, wrapped nice and neat with a bow. I unwrapped it, and found a necklace. "Here, let me help you put it on," he said. Out of instinct, I pulled my hair off of my neck. It was longer now, a bit longer than shoulder length. I figured it would take this long for it to start growing again, though I want to grow it out long again. He clasped it closed, and took his hands away.

"It's beautiful," I said, holding the pendant in between my fingers. A green gemstone, that I suspected to be a fancy-color diamond. It really was beautiful.

"It brings out the color in your eyes, Haruhi," said Tamaki. "But keep going, there's more," he said. I pulled a similar box out of the bag. This time, it was a bracelet. It sparkled in the light, the purple amethysts looking like something out of a dream. He helped me put that on, too. "Just one more thing left," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's really two things left, but there's only one left in the bag, so go ahead and open it."

I pulled out a nice new outfit, a shirt and a skirt. There were accessories, leggings for when there was cold weather, and shoes.

"It reminds me of back home," I said.

"I thought it might. But here," he said, unfolding the shirt. It revealed a picture of our faces, above it saying "True" and below it saying "Love".

"It's all so wonderful and beautiful," I said. "Thank you, Tamaki."

"You're welcome, Haruhi."

"So what's this other thing that isn't in the bag?" I asked. I guess I was truly dense for not realizing it was a kiss from Tamaki. This more passionate than the last, it definitely gave me a feeling I'd never felt before, a feeling I didn't know existed.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said. The fan-girls looked extremely jealous. Over what, I was sure was our relationship of romance.

"It isn't fair!" screamed one girl.

"Wait!" said another as the first girl lunged towards Tamaki, and he swiftly skirted her attack, leaving her to face-plant right into the couch. I couldn't quite put a name to her face, but she did seem familiar. It hit me then that she was the jealous customer of Tamaki's from the first day I joined the Host Club! And yet I still couldn't remember her name!

"Ayanokoji!" yelled Tamaki in a firm voice. That's it! I remember now! Ayanokoji, the girl who was jealous of me, so she tried to say I assaulted her, after she threw my bag into the old pond. "What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you: You aren't welcomed by the Host Club anymore!"

"I'm sorry!" she bowed. "It's just...I love you, Tamaki!"

"I'm sorry, too, then. I could never love a woman who tries to sabotage another person's life," he said. She turned around to face me, and bowed. "And I also need to apologize to you, Haruhi!" she said. "I shouldn't have thrown your bag in the pond, or tried to make it seem like you attacked me, all because I let my jealousy get the best of me. So I'm sorry!" I glanced towards Tamaki for a moment, and then he came to sit beside me again.

"What do you think, Haruhi?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, she did apologize. And everyone gets jealous from time to time. And you can't really explain falling-"

"You can't explain falling in love. I know, Haruhi. Who do you think taught me that?"

"I did, quite clearly. But we can't say that she isn't...welcomed, per say. We may not appreciate some of the things she did, but, no, we have to give her a second chance. After all, it is three strikes and your out, isn't it?" I smiled at him.

"Alright, then. Apology accepted," he said.

"Apology accepted," I said.

"Thank you, Haruhi. Tamaki. I did mean everything I said. But it's clear you two belong together. So I hope you have a happy life together!" And that was it. She ran out of the apartment, leaving us dumbfounded.

"We better get going, too," said the other girls. "Don't want be up too late. After all, we've got to get the most out of our vacation time in America!" Seriously? They were staying here for the _entire _vacation? And now it was just me, Tamaki, and Anne-Sophie.

"So where'd the chairman run off to?" I asked.

"Again, call me Dad," he said, coming out of the door Tamaki labeled as the 'love door', since it joins our two apartments together. "Antoinette looks really lonely. I decided to play with her for a little. By the way, you've done a really good job with the décor of your apartment, Tamaki."

"Thanks, I guess. But Haruhi's actually the one decorated the apartments."

"Really? Then I was right all along. Haruhi will definitely make a wonderful bride for you, Tamaki!" Death stare towards Tamaki. He mouthed the words 'Sorry, Haruhi' while trying to hide it from his parents.  
"Yuzuru, dear, I need to ask you something. Why are you acting so much like your mother?" said Anne-Sophie.

"I am _not _acting like my mother!"

"Then don't force it upon them! Let them decide, only when the time comes! Don't you realize that this is the exact thing that your mother did to you, before we got married?"

"I-I-I...I didn't realize, Anne. I'm sorry. But you're right. I should let them decide," he said, pulling Anne-Sophie into a loving hug from behind.

"Oh, Yuzuru. It's clear where Tamaki got his attitude from," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" said Tamaki.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart. But it seems you have good taste in women, too. Isn't that right, Yuzuru?"

"Uh..." she elbowed him in the gut.

"Uh, yeah, right!" he said, holding onto his stomach.

"Well, Haruhi is the most beautiful girl I've ever met," said Tamaki, pulling me into an embrace and kissing me. I chuckled. If this would one day be my family, I'm okay with that.

"Alright, well, we better get going," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh, alright, then," I said. Tamaki gave his dad a hug, and his dad kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Tamaki," he said, grabbing his luggage and waiting for his wife.

"Bye, Dad," he said. He then hugged his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, my dear, Tamaki? Don't forget to write your poor Maman. I long for the day you find someone who enjoys your music as much as I do," she said.

"Don't worry, Maman," he said. He whispered something in her ear that I couldn't make out, even with my super strong hearing.

"What, no hug for your future Daddy?" said Yuzuru. Anne-Sophie slapped him across the face. It was enough to make one laugh so hard that they peed their pants.

"Alright, alright," I said. I gave him a hug, and he kissed me on the top of my head. "Bye, Dad," I said. I hugged Anne-Sophie good-bye as well. "Well, bye then, um..."

"Well, it only seems fair that you get to call me Maman, since you're getting to call my husband dad. Besides, I already consider you my daughter," she said.

"Thank you. Well, bye then. Maman. Dad." The words echoed throughout my head as Tamaki and I watched them ride off to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Filler chapter! I guess I wanted to write a chapter at the time, and just got lazy...oh well! Though it is kind of important...*whispers* foreshadowing...Also, sets the mood for the next couple of chapters, just don't ask XD**_

Daddy?!

Haruhi's POV

"I hope you know it started out as a joke, you were just too dense to see it. But in the end, they were serious," said Tamaki.

"What are you two doing out so late?" asked Kyouya, walking back home with Kaoru, a girl from school, and Renge.

"My thoughts exactly," said Kaoru.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked. "Isn't that a better question?"

"Oh, he went to bed early, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot," I said. I didn't forget anything; it's clear Kaoru ditched him.

"Do you seriously live in the same building as this whore?" whispered the girl Kaoru was with.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I don't know who you think you are, but nobody who knows me would ever think of me as a whore!" Tears welled up in my eyes, but I knew I had to be strong.

"Kaoru...is what Haruhi said true? Did this girl really just call her a whore?" asked Tamaki.

"It's true, Boss. I didn't expect her to say anything so rude. If there's one thing you all know I can't stand, it's a lying bitch!" he replied.

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" asked the girl.

"Alexis.." So that was her name. "I thought you were different. But I was wrong! You just called one of my only friends a whore...how could you! How could you hurt me like that!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kaoru. But it's the truth! Haven't you heard about all the guys who slept with her?"

"I'm sorry, what?" said Tamaki, directing the question towards me most of all.

"You heard me. She'd sleep with just about anybody! My boyfriend left me because he wanted to be next on her "Fuck List"!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell would I do that? I'm happy with who I'm with right now! And that's Tamaki!" I screamed back at her.

"Oh, is this the guy your going to fuck tonight? Let me warn you, she might give you a sexual disease. Better watch out!"

"Who. The hell. Do you think. You are?!" screamed an all-too-familiar voice.

"Daddy!" I screamed and turned around.

"My baby girl would never sleep around! Haruhi! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. Why are you so overprotective all the time?"

"I'm not being overprotective! I wanted to be here for your birthday, sweetie," he said.

"Um, Ranka..."

"I'll deal with you later, you dirty, selfish pig! How dare you! My daughter may be dating you, but that doesn't mean you can kiss her when she asks you to do so!"

"Actually, Dad...yeah, it does. And it's official, cause I've met his parents."

"What? When?!"

"Well, I met his dad when I entered high school, and I met his mom today!" I said.

"I guess they must have just been rumors if-"

"Damn straight, they're just rumors! I'm a fucking virgin!"

"Well, that makes me like you a little more," said my dad to Tamaki.

"What, do you really think I'd do something to defile such a beautiful girl like Haruhi?"

"I don't know, would you?"

"You obviously don't know me very well if you have to ponder that decision."

"Touche, Tamaki, touche."

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore. I guess I was just a bit jealous that guys find you so attractive that they'd make that kind of stuff up about you. So we can be friends, right?"  
"No way in hell."

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"Sorry, Kaoru. But there's no chance of me making any American friends, anyway. I came here to study, remember?"

"Uh, right," he said. "Studying...oh my gosh, I have to study for that history exam on Monday!" Kaoru ran into the building, the light coming on in his and Hikaru's room almost instantly.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi!" said Dad.

"Daddy! Thank you!"

"Today is the most awesome day ever!" he said. I laughed.

"Oh, Daddy," I said. Alexis had left, a sullen aura emitting from her. Kyouya had taken Renge upstairs, to do what, I don't know. Although I'm almost positive I don't want to know. "Let's go inside," I said, a shiver going up and down my spine.

"Cold?" asked Tamaki.

"A little," I said. More like freezing. But I wouldn't tell him that. But apparently he was completely aware of that, and gave me his jacket.

"Here. Let's go inside and have some hot chocolate. That should warm you up," he said.

"Okay. Daddy, are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm right behind you, darling," he said. I laughed. Seeing my dad was what made the day perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Time For Bed

Haruhi's POV

"Haruhi, why don't you go take that shower you wanted before?" said Tamaki.

"Hm? Oh, right! I think it can wait until tomorrow. Besides, I have to study, remember?"

"Oh, Haruhi. You're always so worried about such trivial things. You should lay back every once in a while."

"Oh, Tamaki. You're never worried about anything. You realize that if I don't get my grades up I'm going to be kicked out of Ouran, right?" He laughed.  
"Haruhi, you don't even need to apply for the scholarship to the college next year," he said.

"Oh? Do I only have to take the entrance exam then? And what exactly do you mean by that if not?"

"I'll pay for your schooling myself. Or rather, my parents will."

"What? No, Tamaki, I wouldn't feel right doing that. It's not like we're husband and wife, right?"

"But you do want to be wife?"  
"Most likely, yeah. Someday," I said.

"How about soon?"

"Well, how soon?"

"Well, we don't have to actually have a wedding, just get legally married..." His voice trailed off.

"I don't know, sempai. I kind of want a wedding."

"Well, we would have one on a later date, but still!"

"Let's save this discussion for another time, okay, Tamaki?"

"Alright. If you say so, Haruhi."

"It's time for bed. March!"

"Your starting to sound like my mom again," he said as he walked through the door that joined our apartments.

"I love you too!" I shouted at him before the door closed. I started finishing the cleaning of my living room from the party. "Damn rich people," I muttered. "I don't have maids that do everything for me!" I whispered in a bit of a whiny voice. Even my dad was surprised when he got up here, and our house normally was a mess when I got into study mode. So it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, but it was. At least to him, anyway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~After cleaning!~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't. No matter what I tried. Speeding up my breathing, warm milk, none of it helped. I decided to see if Tamaki was still awake. I wonder what he'd say if he ever caught me _actually _using this so-called 'love-door'.

"Tamaki?" I whispered. I sighed. "You left the TV on," I said, being sure not to be so loud that I woke him. I walked over to turn it off, when, all of a sudden, a voice stopped me and made me jump.

"Could you please move out of the way? I'm watching that," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki! You scared the crap out of me!" I said as I whipped around to face him.

"Well, you could have had me fooled. What did you think I would be doing? I'm watching the baseball game I recorded," he said.

"I'll watch with you," I replied.

"Really? You like baseball?"

"Well, it's only the most popular sport in Japan, but no, not really. But it's something to keep me occupied, and I could use your company. I can't sleep," I explained as I lied down with my head on top of his legs, my feet at the other end of the couch.

"Who are you rooting for?"

"Nobody; it's American baseball, why would I root for anyone? I just like the sport," he informed me. I chuckled. "You know, your full of giggles today. Should we see a doctor about that?"

"No; it's just that you have the weirdest perspective of things," I replied.

"I see. Your one to talk. So, New York won then..."

"So you were rooting for the Red Socks, then?"

"Well, no, not really. But I wouldn't say I was rooting for New York, either," he said, his voice once again trailing off to leave an awkward silence. "Well, come on, then. I have to get to bed," he informed me. I let him get off the couch, and as he walked towards his bedroom, I followed him.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" he asked, spinning around to look at me.

"Like I said, I can't sleep. It's supposed to rain tonight, too," I explained.

"Come on, let's go," he said, picking me up and taking me to my room. "Here," he said, putting a CD into the radio. It was all classical, soft piano playing. "I made this especially for you. I called it "Haruhi's Bedtime Playlist"," he said, crawling into bed with me.

"Tamaki!" I said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna leave. But right now, for you, it's time for bed," he said.

"But I can't sleep!" I whispered, becoming more and more tired by the second. He wrapped one arm around me.

"Just close your eyes. You need the sleep," he said.

"Tamaki," I said, rolling over to look at him.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Haruhi, you said yourself. You can't explain falling in love," he replied.

"I love you, Tamaki. I hope you know that will never change," I said.

"Don't be so scared, Haruhi. I'm going to be right here, always. You aren't going to lose me," he said.

"You can't guarantee that, Tamaki. That's what my mom said to my dad, nothing seemed wrong, and then, one day, as she was about to leave for work, she collapsed on the sidewalk."

"That would mean you really are just like her, Haruhi. Let's not talk anymore. You need to sleep," he said. I nuzzled into his shirt. It was a soft material, that felt like flannel straight from the dryer because of his body heat.

"Warm...," I breathed. I fell asleep on top of him with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

That's Just Creepy!

Haruhi's POV

"I don't know. What do you think happened, Kyouya?"

"I don't know. I was with Renge all of yesterday. Though Kaoru and I did-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. I wasn't feeling good.

"Hm? Haruhi, go back to sleep," said Tamaki.

"No! These 4 creepy pervs are in my room! I can't sleep knowing that they're watching!"

"Hm? What _are _you talking about?" asked Tamaki. He got up with both arms still on the bed for support before wrapping them around my waist as he sat all the way up.

"Morning, Tono," said Kaoru. "Looks like you two had some birthday fun last night." He winked at me.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, you know exactly what's going on! We came in here to ask you if you wanted to go to karaoke today, and instead we find you in bed with Tono! What the hell happened last night?" screamed Hikaru.

"Karaoke later? Sure, I'll go. Are you gonna go too?" I asked Tamaki. He nodded as he yawned.

"Why not?" he said.

"Don't change the subject! What happened?" he screamed again.

"What are you talking about, Hikaru?" I asked. "I'm gonna go eat something. I'm starting to feel nauseous. Want anything?" I asked Tamaki.

"No. I'll be down in a minute," he said. I padded down the stairs, trying to stay calm. I started blasting the radio, just absorbing myself in the music. I turned it down quickly though, since I was starting to get a headache. I just cooked some rice and miso soup with some eggs and bacon, not bothering to go to the extent I normally would.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile (Tamaki's POV) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Nothing happened, I swear!" I said.

"Then why were you in her bed?" asked Kaoru.

"Because she couldn't sleep!"

"That doesn't mean you should be in her bed!" said Hikaru. He was obviously still jealous that I won the battle for Haruhi's love.

"Whatever, you guys are just-" The radio was blasted, and we all covered our ears. It was turned down quite quickly, however. "As I was saying, you guys are just overreacting. Her dad was here last night, do you really think we'd do something so risky after her dad surprise visits us? That means he could do it any other time he wants as well!"

"Wait...Haruhi's dad has a passport?!" said Honey-sempai.

"Yes, Honey-sempai, he has a passport. That's quite obvious," I replied.

"Tamaki! Get your ass down here if you don't want to eat cold food!" Haruhi screamed up the stairs.

"Well, I better give the woman what she wants, or she'll rip my head off," I said. Everyone just stood there looking dumbfounded as I left and went downstairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Haruhi's POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Morning, babe," said Tamaki, putting an arm around the small of my back and lifting my head to meet his in a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, honey. Breakfast is ready," I said. He kissed me again. We sat down to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" we said, and then starting eating. I went to get more, but Tamaki stopped me.

"If you keep eating like that, your gonna get fat," he said.

"Shut up, Tamaki! It's worse to not eat when your hungry, cause your body starts to shut down and tries to store body fat, causing you to get fat! So I'll keep eating, thank you very much!"

"I was just teasing," he laughed. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, I know," I said. "Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious!" He smiled at me, that special smile, the one that only I got to see. I smiled back at him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower okay?"

"Alright, I'll clean up down here, then. I'll bring you some towels and your clothes in a minute," he said, getting up and picking up all the dishes and carrying them to the sink so he could wash them.

"Thank you," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I went upstairs to go to my room to get everything I needed for the shower, but instead was greeted by five boys who should have left by now. "Why the hell are you still here?!" I screamed.

"Well, Tamaki won't answer us, maybe you will," said Kyouya.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Why don't we just ask her straightforward?" asked Kaoru.

"I guess we have no other choice. How was your time with Tamaki last night?" asked Kyouya.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked

"What did you do? Kyouya, that wasn't very straightforward," said Hikaru.  
"We talked for a little, and then I fell asleep. Why?"

"Nothing else?" asked Hikaru.

"No," I said. "Why? Did Kaoru or Kyouya tell you something else?"

"Takashi, shouldn't we just ask her?" Mori-sempai nodded his head.

"Okay, that's _it! _What is it you want to know so badly but are to embarrassed to ask about?" I shouted.

"Mitsukuni, cover your ears," said Mori-sempai, doing it for him. Typical Mori.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Did you and Tamaki do some dirty dancing last night?" finished Kaoru.

"What the hell? What does that even mean?!" I asked. Kyouya sighed.

"My God, you're such fucking idiots! Haruhi, all we want to know is if you and Tamaki had sex or not!"

"W-what? That's _it?__That's _what you couldn't ask us this whole time?"

"Yeah, pretty much," answered Kaoru.

"Well, no. We didn't. Do you really think I'm that stupid? And you five creeps need to get out of here!"

"We aren't creeps, Haru-chan! We're investigators!" said Honey-sempai.

"I'm not as mad at you two, Honey-sempai. I have a feeling these three dragged you and Mori-sempai into it," I said.  
"Correct, Haruhi. We'll take our leave now," said Kyouya. "Well, goodbye, then."

"Goodbye. I'll see you guys later, then," I said. Tamaki opened the door and they all left, saying good-bye to the both of us.

"And that's why I said we shouldn't even live together in the first place," said an exasperated Tamaki.

"I kind of want to live with you," I said, blushing. Tamaki just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Someday, Haruhi. I promise," he said.

"Why don't we just use your apartment for storage and you can just move in here?" I asked.

"Sorry, Haruhi. People would frown upon that back home," he said.

"But they don't here!"

"But they do there! And we will be going back in June, remember?"

"Oh. I forgot that was so close. A little less than 5 months, huh?"

"Yeah. Now go take a shower," he said. I started undressing, but his voice stopped me. "Haruhi! Stop right now! What do you think you're doing?" he screamed.

"Going to take a shower," I said.

"But you're...in front of me..." he stammered.

"Tamaki, are you embarrassed? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," I said.

"Yeah, but...we weren't...you know..._together, _at the time," he said. "Plus, you've...changed...well, I mean, you've..._grown _in certain places."

"Doesn't that make you want to see more, though?" I asked.

"Do you really think that changes the way a guy like me thinks?" he asked back as a reply.

"I don't know," I said, sliding off my shirt. "Does it?" I turned around, and Tamaki whipped his head around. But his eyes kept averting back to me. I saw him gulp. "Don't be so shy, Tamaki," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "After all...I love you," I said. That was it. That sent him over the top; I could feel how uncomfortable he was.

"Just go take your damn shower," he said.

"I may not be an average woman, but you are most definitely not an average man, Tamaki."

"I love you, so go take your shower. I don't know if I can hold off much longer," he said.

"Oh, alright. It was nice teasing you," I said, walking out of my room to go to the bathroom for a shower, my bare hips swinging. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I knew it was my fault, but come on. Creep. But he still brought me my towel and clothes before I was anywhere near done, and got out quickly again, as if embarrassed. Okay, so now he was a weird creep.

_**A/N: I'm sorry the title of the chapter is misleading...speaking of chapters, I don't know how many chapters long this will be, how many chapters I already have written, and which number chapter I'm working on now...which I honestly did a bunch of other fics I have to get up, and then school hit and I no longer had time and GRRRR! I'll start working on this again. One more chapter until the Valentine's Day special!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Was She Always This Good?

Haruhi's POV

We all walked to a little restaurant that we probably would have been better off taking the bus to, but Kyouya refused. Guess he got up too early again. Of course when we got there it was a sushi shop. It wasn't really all that expensive, which was pretty surprising.

"Tamaki, come here!" I screamed across the room. People started giving me dirty looks, and I started to feel guilty, as if I had done something wrong. Sorry...

"What's up, Haruhi?" said Tamaki. He looked amazing today.

"I find it so unfair that you're so much sexier than me," I said. He playfully hit me on the arm.

"Don't say things like that! You're beautiful!"

"Thank you, honey. Anyway, look," I said.

"Haha, Hikaru didn't waste any time with the karaoke, did he? And Kaoru must have gotten dragged up there too!"

"No, no. Not...they're trying to get Mori-sempai up there."

"If Honey-sempai goes, so does Mori-sempai, though, you know?"

"Won't people realize he isn't singing?" I looked towards Tamaki.

"Well, they'll probably just think he's Honey-sempai's dad or something," he explained.

"Has that happened before?"

"On occasion. But rarely," he said. "But Americans can be pretty stupid sometimes," he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Do they expect us to find a table?"

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan! Over here!" said Honey-sempai. We looked towards the tiny adult's voice.

"Should we?" I asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," said Tamaki, guiding me to the table.

"Here's some menus!" said Honey-sempai, handing them to us.

"Want me to order for you?" asked Tamaki.

"Why not?" I smiled at him. He was so cute; he did once say a glance to the side is really effective.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" he asked, turning to look at me. I kissed him.

"No, not at all. But apparently you're bad at taking hints."

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I replied.

"Okay," said the MC. "Any volunteers? Or do you guys want to pick someone?" he asked the bunch of our friends on the stage. Oh God, no; no no no no no no no no no no! Please, dear God, not me!

"We pick...Haruhi!" Shit. Nobody else here would have a name like Haruhi, they're all Americans.

"Well? Go up there," said Tamaki.

"I don't want to," I said. Tamaki picked me up and carried me there, while I tried to escape the entire time. I failed, and miserably, at that.

"Anything in particular you wanna sing, Miss?" asked the MC. I blushed and shook my head. "Do you know School Boy Humor?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. "Alright, there you go then! Which one of their songs do you wanna sing?"

"Tamaki, don't make me do this," I said.

"Oh, come on; you're the one who wanted to come so badly! And besides, I've never heard you sing," he said.

"Well, I'm horrible. And I didn't think I would have to sing. Let me go back," I said.

"Sorry, she's a little shy," Tamaki told the MC.

"Hey, that's alright! Just imagine everybody in their underpants, you know?" he said. Tamaki gave a fake smile, as if we were back in the club. His true smile was only for me.

"Haruhi, just pick a stupid song," he said. I sighed fine.

"Naomi Scott, "She's So Gone"?" I asked.

"Sure. Here we go!" he said, turning on the music. Tamaki left the stage and replaced himself with Mori-sempai. Now there really was no getting out of it. I sighed, and then breathed in. This would be nothing. I burst into the song, the word's coming easily, the chorus coming easiest of all. The song finished, and I opened my eyes. They had been closed the entire time. When I had finally registered what had happened, I blushed so red, people might have actually mistaken me as a person with a strawberry for a head. I put the microphone back, and ran off stage. I was so going to hurl. I ran to the bathroom, and that was exactly what I did. Thank God no one else was in there.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" asked Tamaki when I came out of the bathroom.

"You know, you shouldn't stand outside the girl's bathroom like that; some people might mistake you for a pervert," I said.

"In other words, just your usual self. Good. I thought something was wrong," he said.

"No, just an upset stomach, is all," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Uh, you don't need to see a doctor, do you?"

"No, I'll be fine." He leaned in and kissed me before we got back to our table with the others. We've learned not to kiss at all in front of Hikaru.

"Haruhi, you've improved a lot since the last time we've heard you sing!" said Hikaru.  
"And when he says a lot, we mean _a lot!_" said Kaoru. It's funny how they had a connection like that.

"Really?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah. Was she always this good?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. He just shrugged.

_**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better song...uguu~ ;orz; I really am! I was obsessed with Lemonade Mouth/Bridgit Mendler when I wrote this, so I found my way to work it in somehow...please don't hate me for it! I really did suck at this, huh? Next chapter is the Valentine's Day special, so look forward to it, 'kay?!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Really long chapter...but it's a Valentine's Day special chapter, so deal with it! XD Plus, I'm not sure when I'm gonna be posting the next chapter, so eh...I have video games I have to play XD**_

Valentine's Day

Tamaki's POV

"Hello?" I said.

"Tamaki?"

"Oh! Hi, Maman! What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering...did it come yet?"

"The secret thing Haruhi isn't to find out about yet? Yeah, it came the day before yesterday," I replied.

"So, are you going to go through with it?"

"Most definitely. I'll propose, and she'll say yes, and we'll live happily ever after!" I said.

"Now, now, Tamaki, dear. I know this may be hard to believe, but there's still a possibility that she'll say no," she explained.

"She won't say no, Maman. I just know, okay?"

"If you say so, honey. Just remember that she probably still isn't completely used to the shenanigans you pull. Also, if you two decide..." she paused for a moment, not saying anything.  
"Decide what, Maman?" I asked.

"Your not really going to make me say it, are you? Anyway, just promise you'll be safe about it, okay?" she asked. That's when I realized what she was talking about: sex. If Haruhi and I did get engaged, or just simply decided to make the decision to have sex, she wants us to be safe about it. Which is understandable.

"You know nothing bad will happen. I gotta go, Maman. It's Valentine's Day, and Haruhi said she had made special plans for the day. Which is good, cause I got stumped after a while. But I made reservations at a really nice restaurant, where I'm gonna propose," I explained. "I'm thinking traditional."

"Tamaki, this is you, we're talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if, when the ring came, you'd have gone up to her, asked her who she bought it for, she'd say she hadn't bought any ring, especially not one so expensive looking, and you'd say, "I know. I bought it," and so she'd ask why, and you'd kiss her and ask her to marry you, and she'd give you her reply. But traditional is good, too," she replied. Damn. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Alright, Maman. Well, I _really _have to go. Haruhi's really strict about being on time to things," I explained.

"Okay, well, I'll let you go then. I love you, Tamaki," she said.

"I love you, Maman. Bye," I replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Haruhi's POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Good morning, babe," I said.

"Morning, princess," he said. This was the one time I'd let him get away with calling me that.

"I made you breakfast," I said.

"But you make me breakfast everyday!" he argued.

"I know, but today's special! The others aren't coming over. And there's more to look forward to today!"

"Really? I think you'll be more surprised than me in the end," he said.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing," he said.

"Oh, by the way, I have plans for tonight," I said. He almost choked on his food.

"What do you mean you have plans? Today's our day to be together. Why would you make plans without me? I made plans _weeks_ ago for us!"

"Well, you should have said something before I planned an outdoor romantic, candle-lit dinner!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" he said.

"Well, I'm tired of your surprises! Surprises aren't always a good thing, you know!"

"Don't you think I know that? Alright, let's just stop this argument. I don't want our first fight to be over whose plans we're going to use for tonight. Why don't you just move your plans up to this afternoon?" he suggested.

"Why don't you?" I continued yelling at him.

"Because I'm going to pro-...Because I made reservations that can't be changed," he said. He sighed. "I guess I failed. I should've asked you before I made any plans. At least then you would have known I was planning _something_," he said.

"What are you going to do, again?" I asked.

"Hm? That's the part that's a surprise," he said.

"Alright, then. You're forgiven. May I have a kiss now, my handsome prince?"  
"Why, certainly, my fair maiden," he said. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. But this one was much more fiery and passionate than any kiss we'd ever shared before.

"Tamaki, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd have been practicing with Hikaru or something," I said. That hit a sore spot. "Sorry," I said quickly.

"I love you, babe," he said.

"I love you, too."

"Come." He motioned for me to come with his finger. "Sit down and eat with me."

"O-okay," I said. I sat down.

"Open," he said sweetly.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Come on, open," he said.

"Alright," I sighed. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. He put something on my lower lip.

"Now bite," he said. I bit down. The sweet taste of the juice from a strawberry flooded my mouth. I chewed and swallowed. I opened my eyes, and Tamaki was finishing the other half. I giggled.

"I'll give you something to giggle about!" he said, tickling my stomach.

"No..." I was laughing really hard now. "Stop...Tamaki!" I screamed his name. "Stop it!" I said as sternly as I could while laughing. There was a knock at the door.

"Aw," he said. "The fun always gets ruined," he pouted. We could be mean and pretend we're not home, or answer it. I would do anything to keep him from tickling me again. But who would be coming on such an important day?  
"Yes?" I said, opening the door.

"Um, hello," said a nice-looking brunette girl, dressed in clothes you'd expect Honey-sempai to wear if he were a girl.

"Uh, hi," I replied.

"Um, do you...do you know where Hikaru's apartment is?"  
"Oh? Are you speaking of the twins?"

"Twins? Hikaru has a twin?" Her eyes beamed wide with shock.

"Um, yeah. There always together. How do you not know?" I asked her.

"Well, you see...no, now it may not even be him! She told me it was him, but it may not have been! What if it were his twin? That would be so embarrassing!"  
"Uh...well, bye, then," I said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Bye."

"Bridget?" called Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you had a twin," she said. I shut the door before I eavesdropped on there conversation anymore.

"Come on, I know you're still hungry," said Tamaki.

"Your right, I am. But I made all this for you," I said.

"I can't possibility eat it all by myself. And you need to eat, too!" he said.

"Fine," I said. He spooned some miso soup into my mouth. And then to his. And when he kissed me, he was letting me eat the soup through his mouth. Gross, yet I felt overjoyed by it at the same time. He picked up a piece of toast, and ate off the edges with crust, and then gave me the rest. He did something similar with everything we ate, right until there was nothing left.

"So, when are we going out for our date tonight?" I asked him.

"When do you think?" he asked.

"8:00?" I suggested.

"Too late," he said. "Wouldn't you be starving by then?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Anyway, what time?"

"6:00," he said matter-of-factly.

"Alright. Then I'll have plenty of time to get ready after the movies," I said.  
"Movies?" he asked.

"I got us tickets to go see that little kid's movie you had your heart set on seeing, but the tickets got sold out, so you stopped trying," I revealed to him.

"Really? You got tickets? But how?"

"Oh, I guess you could say I know of a guy. You know, his name is the Internet," I said. Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. What kind of a joke was that? That wasn't romantic at all! It was Valentine's Day, I'd splurge a little more than usual. But Tamaki still laughed at it.

"Alright, what time do we have to be there?"

"3:15. But that's also just the previews," I said.

"Good. Then we have plenty of time to talk about whatever, then?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said.

"Well, your birthstone's the amethyst, making it purple, right?"

"Yeah. And yours is a diamond, so it can pretty much be any color," I informed him.

"I know. Anyway, because of these two things, what would you think about a regular diamond and an amethyst, on both sides of a large purple diamond on a piece of jewelery?"

"Well, how big are they, exactly?"

"Not very big, but not very small, either."

"Well, I don't know. If the gems were too big, it would look pretty gaudy for someone to wear that," I said. I meant it. I hoped he hadn't bought me something like that.

"I see, I can understand that," he said.

"Well, we should walk around outside. We never really do that. Plus, Boston plays a big part in American history. I'm sure you'd be interested," I said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to bore you to tears," he said.

"Don't worry. Today's Valentine's Day. I'm supposed to make you happy, not the other way around, silly," I said. Actually, in America, it was the other way around. But I wasn't changing this special tradition. I was still expecting something for White Day. We walked around a lot, and found out a lot about the American revolution and The Boston Massacre, just from walking around reading these plaques all over the place. It was really cool! But then it was time for the movie. We went, and Tamaki practically bought me everything since I couldn't decide on what I wanted. And then after the movie, stuff was left over, so we just brought it home.

"Make sure you dress fancy," Tamaki reminded me before leaving to his apartment to change himself.

"Alright," I said. All throughout our relationship, and today especially, he buys me really expensive clothes and accessories, that I would never think of wearing out in public normally. But since he'd told me to dress fancy, I had to figure out what kind of fancy. "Let's see," I whispered to myself. It wasn't anything like school, this was a date...perfect. Red dress with a white rose pattern. Pretty. He came back to pick me up.

"You look beautiful," he said. He handed me a bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolates that was shaped like a heart.

"Thank you! You're not too shabby yourself," I replied. He laughed. I kissed him. He seemed surprised, but he did return it. "You rented a tux just for this?"

"What? No, this...this is mine," he said. Damn rich people confuse me. Well, I guess I better get used to it.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, we shall," I said, linking my arm in his. We got in the car (that he clearly ordered to be here), and went to the restaurant. When Tamaki had said it was fancy, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't even know a place like this existed. It was so fancy and I didn't think I'd last a minute.

"I'm right here. You have nothing to worry about," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked a man behind a podium.

"Hello. Reservations for Suoh?" said Tamaki. It seemed to come naturally to him.

"Yes, right this way," the man replied. "Let me take your coats." He took them and put them in a closet. The place was packed with people dressed so fancy, you could tell they were rich or splurging. The man gave us menus and left.

"Wow, it all looks so good. I don't know if I can decide..." I said.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I'll order for you. What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. What are you having?"

"Probably just a soda," he replied.

"I'll just have what you're having. I need to use the bathroom," I said, looking around the room.

"Over there," said Tamaki, pointing, without looking up from his menu. He'd obviously been here before. But hey, if it meant a quick way to find things when I don't know where they are, I'm not going to complain. I went to the bathroom and came back as quickly as I could.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking up from his menu, a hint of worry in his expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said.

"Alright. I ordered for us while you were in there," he said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You're welcome." Our food came out quicker than we had both expected, but we weren't about to complain about that. I looked over at the people a few tables over. They had a cute little boy, around 3 years old. I sighed. I wonder if my children will be that cute.

"Something wrong, Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Huh? What? Oh, no. Nothing," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine," I said.

"What were you staring at that?"

"Oh! It's just that little boy," I said. "He's so cute."

"Yes, he's cute. But not as cute as you," he said.

"Don't use lines on me, Tamaki. There's no need to. You already know I love you," I smiled at him. I looked down at my food and silverware. I was so used to chopsticks, but there were so many spoons and forks on the table it was overwhelming.

"Need help?" he asked. I looked around.

"Please," I said.

"Go from the farthest to the one's closest to your plate, starting with the second spoon for now. The first one's for drinks and desserts," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I started eating. It was delicious! Tamaki and I ate in silence, listening to the piano playing in the background. We finished and started up our conversation again.

"Well, now seems like the perfect time to bring up the topic of the wedding," said Tamaki.

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"_Our_ wedding, Haruhi. We talked about it on your birthday, but you said to save it for another time. Well, here's another time," he said.

"No; we're not discussing this in public. Anyway, anything else you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Sure. I want to hear about your mother. She's the only one I can never get to know, after all," he said.

"Well, let's see...My mom was amazing! She was a great cook, and she worked really hard, in the family and at work. I really loved her cooking, and one day, when I was 5, she was going to work. She had just left our apartment, and Dad and I were seeing her off. She just collapsed on the concrete. We called her an ambulance, and we went to the hospital to see her. She left me everything she had, including her love. But there was one thing she couldn't leave me. And that was having her around. I didn't understand. At her funeral, my dad told me she went to heaven. When I asked him what heaven was, he said heaven was a place I'd go when I got older. I still didn't understand. Why wasn't Mommy here, with us? I wanted to see her. But I didn't know how. So I asked daddy about it. 'Daddy, does this...does this mean I won't get to see mommy anymore?' I asked him. He told me that was the way it would be for now," I said. I felt like crying. They brought us out our dessert. "Anyway, I don't have very many memories of her. I remember playing games with her, and things like that. Cooking and cleaning together was a weekly thing. Shopping was my favorite time of the week. But all that ended, eventually. As I got older, I understood though. I made sure to take care of Daddy for Mommy. But he didn't always like some of the things I did to do that, though. He was working too hard, so I didn't tell him about anything going on at school. In elementary, I got bullied, all because I was different. And then in middle school, those same people tried to tell me they loved me. I hope they know I'm not that stupid," I said.

"No, they know. They felt bad. As they got older, they realized what a great thing they were missing out on," said Tamaki. "So they tried to reverse their actions. But it didn't work. You wouldn't return their feelings."  
"Oh," I said. Suddenly, I felt way more comfortable talking about marriage now, and wished he would bring it up again.

"Anyway," Tamaki said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I wanted to ask you...how many kids do you want to have?" he asked.

"What?" I was taken aback by that question. It was something we had never talked about before.

"I'm sorry. It was something that just happened to come to mind," he said.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I never really thought that far ahead. I mean, I've been working hard to become a lawyer, remember?"

"Yes, it's hard to forget," he replied.

"So how many children do you want to have?" I asked. He thought for a minute.

"2. Maybe 3. It depends."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, there's always the possibility of twins. I want at least one boy and one girl. Or two girls," he said.

"Why girls?"

"I don't know. It's just, I never really thought having a son would be as fun as having a daughter. I mean, there are mother-son dances, and father-daughter dances. I just always imagined myself going to one. Plus, you can beat little kids up when they get to close to daddy's little girl!"

"Tamaki, you can't actually do that!" I whispered.

"You can't?" he said, shocked.

"No. Let's just drop it," I said.

"Actually," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What would you say is your dream honeymoon? Like, where would you want to go?" he asked.

"Tamaki, why all these sudden questions?"

"Just wanting to plan ahead, that's all," he replied.

"Tamaki, we're not even engaged yet!" I said as quietly as I could without having to whisper.

"We're not engaged _yet,"_he said. "How do you feel about that, anyway?"

"Tamaki, I'm not answering any more of your stupid questions," I said. I stopped talking and started shoveling the ice cream from my sundae into my mouth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Tamaki's POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Well, maybe those questions _were _a bit stupid. But when you finish that sundae, I'm going to surprise you with the biggest question of your life. She stopped and I wiped her mouth for her with her napkin. I cleared my throat.

"Haruhi," I said as bravely as I could. I was so nervous.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"I know I've asked you a lot of stupid questions tonight. But I need to ask you something very serious now," I said. She started to look nervous, too.

"Tamaki, you're too loud. You're making a scene. People are staring," she said. I didn't care. I needed her answer, and quite frankly, I was hoping beyond hope that she'd say yes. No. I knew she'd say yes.

"Haruhi," I said again. I got out of my chair, and grabbed her hand.

"Do you love me?"

"I do," she said.

"Haruhi Fujioka," I said.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" she hissed. I got down on one knee and pulled out the box from my pocket that contained the ring.

"Haruhi Fujioka, I talked to your dad. I love you, and that will never change," I pulled open the box to show her the ring. Her eyes started to water. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said. She jumped into my arms, her head resting on my chest while her arms snaked around my neck. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times, yes! There was never a chance I'd say no. I love you," she said, pulling away a bit. I kissed her. Right then and there, I kissed her. I wouldn't let her not be kissed at such an important time. And she had said yes! I couldn't wait to tell Dad and Maman! They'd be so excited! People in the restaurant were clapping, cheering, some even whistled once we kissed.

"People seem enthusiastic about this," he said. I wonder what people at school would say when they saw the ring? "Here," I said, taking it out of it's place in the box, and sliding it onto it's rightful place: Haruhi's ring finger.

"It's beautiful, Tamaki. Thank you," she said, the tears coming down even more, but still silent.

"You don't need to thank me. Anything I do for you, I do out of love," he said.

"You know, being so young, people at school will probably just start a rumor that I'm pregnant," she said.

"No, they won't. I won't let them do that," he said. I payed for us and left a tip, and then we went back to my apartment. Nothing would tear us apart now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Haruhi's POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Good night, sempai," I said, getting ready to head over to my apartment for bed.

"I thought you'd break that habit once we got engaged. Oh well," he said.

"Sorry, Tamaki," I said.

"It's okay," he said. "After all, I am technically still your sempai. But I do find it kind of sexy, anyway." This made me blush. I mean, we were engaged, so it should be okay, right? Which it didn't feel that wrong, but it didn't feel completely appropriate, either. There wasn't much I could do about it.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you, too," he replied. Time could cause many things to change. It was a true statement, a statement my mother used a lot when she was still alive. A statement I had lived by my entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So. it is now officially March...We need to have a bunch of chapters posted because we have another special chapter for Tamaki's birthday (April 8 for those who don't know) XD 2 favorites, 2 reviews, AND 6 followers? That's really great, so we'll try to post more consistently (but school has been getting in the way, as well as the fact that I (Haruhi) have been sick.) We apologize for that, by the way...^.^" Anyway, hopefully this will suffice for the time being...enjoy!**_

Dad, Maman

Tamaki's POV

"Haruhi, it's time to wake up, honey," I said. A week had passed since we'd gotten engaged, and we still hadn't told my parents. Haruhi's dad knew I had proposed, and had a feeling she'd say yes. But we had still made plans to see him over spring break.

"5 more minutes," she said, hitting my head softly, like an alarm clock. I laughed a little. "It's the weekend anyway. And like you said, I need to lay back a little." I sighed. I just crawled into bed with her, an arm draped around her stomach. "I thought about what you said," she whispered.

"Hm? And what's that?" I smiled and nibbled on her ear a little.

"I thought about how many children I want. I think I want 2. A boy and a girl," she confessed.

"Oh," I said. "So do you wanna make one right now?" I said, moving from her ear to her neck and kissing it.

"No," she turned over to face me. "Besides, neither of our parents know that we're engaged!"

"Well, actually, your dad knew you'd say yes, and I was hoping to tell my parents today," I explained.

"Wait...but how?" she asked.

"Video chat," I replied.

"Video...chat?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, as if to say she didn't understand.

"I'll show you," I told her. I got out my laptop and turned it on. "See this little piece right here?" I said, pointing to it. She nodded. "That's a web cam. It allows us to send the video of whatever we're doing back to the person we're video chatting with, and we'll get whatever there doing. Normally there will be a little box showing you what your sending them in one of the corners," I explained further.

"I think I get it. It's pretty much sending them a live show of whatever you're doing at the moment," she said.

"I guess you could think of it that way," I said. I searched for my dad, and hit the "call" button.

"Tamaki? Why are you calling?" asked my dad.

"Dad, we have something important to tell you. But first, is Maman there?"

"Yes, why? Is Haruhi pregnant?"

"I am _not _pregnant!" she yelled. "See? I told you people would think that!" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Right, see, this isn't about anything related to whether or not Haruhi is pregnant!"

"But I'm _not _pregnant! We haven't even had sex!" she screamed.

"Haruhi, you're going to wake Kyouya and Honey-sempai!"

"Oops," she said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Now how am I supposed to kiss you?" I whispered in her ear. She giggled. I kissed her slowly and broke away quickly since my dad was still watching.

"Hello, Maman," I said as she came into view, clearly dressed in her night clothes.

"Oh, hi, Tamaki. Why are you calling?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, Maman. This is good news! So good that I think you might want to sit down," I said. I looked towards Haruhi and smiled. My mother took her seat next to my father.

"You're such a wonderful boyfriend, Tamaki. I love you," she said, and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Haruhi," I said. She had given me the perfect opportunity to tell them. "But I'm not your boyfriend," I said.

"What?" My mother shrieked in horror.

"Tamaki, what's going on? How could you say that?" asked Haruhi. So she hadn't planned it out like that at all. I felt like a total idiot. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Haruhi, don't cry. Don't cry!" I said. "I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that I'm your fiancee now, not your boyfriend," I explained. My dad practically spit out all the tea in his mouth. It thankfully didn't hit his computer.

"Yuzuru, didn't he tell you?" asked Maman.

"Uh...no, Maman. I didn't tell him I was proposing," I confessed. She looked at me in shock.

"When?" he asked.

"February 14th, more popularly known as Valentine's Day," I said.

"Where did you get the ring?"

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Where did you buy the ring from?"

"Oh, I had it custom-made," I told him.

"I see," he said. "Can I see it?"

"Haruhi, do you mind?"

"Nah, here," she said, holding up her hand.

"It's beautiful. How did you think of it?" he asked. It had a diamond in the middle, and an amethyst on both sides of it. On the outside, it had "Haruhi X Tamaki" etched into it.

"Well, I thought of the etching just by our names. I thought of the jewels because they're our birthstone's," I explained.

"When do you plan on having the wedding?" he asked. He was full of questions today.

"Some time after we get back to Japan," I replied.

"Are you going to wear a dress, Haruhi?" asked Maman.

"Yeah," she said. "I was thinking of wearing my mother's dress."

"Has Tamaki seen it?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice kind of edgy.

"Then no! You can't! It just can't be done!" she said.

"Maman," I said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, sugar. But if you've seen it, then it's bad luck! Besides, a wedding dress should be special. It should be your wedding dress, yours and yours alone. It needs to be special to you, Haruhi," she said. Haruhi nodded her head, taking it all in. "Don't worry. I'll take you shopping once you get back. Just look through catalogs for now," said Maman.

"Okay," she replied.

"Well, we better go. I woke her up and we have to eat breakfast. It seems like your pretty tired anyway," I said, watching my dad yawn.

"Bye, Tamaki. Bye, Haruhi," said Maman.

"Bye, children," said Dad.

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Maman," said Haruhi.

"Bye, guys," I said. I ended the call.

"Breakfast, anyone?" I said.

"Sure. I'll get cooking. You call the others and tell them to get ready. It's about time we tell them, too," she said.

"I guess your right," I said. I put my laptop away and went to go call the others, whilst Haruhi started cooking.


	10. Chapter 10

You Don't Know That!

Haruhi's POV

"Tamaki, will you get the door?" I yelled from the kitchen into the living room. I had to put everything on the table, which was hard to do with no help.

"Hey, guys," I heard him say to them at the front door.

"Hi, Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Hi, Hikaru," I said.  
"Need any help?" he asked.  
"No, I've got it," I said. There was a scratching noise at the door joining my apartment with Tamaki's. "But would you let Antoinette in?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem," he said. He let her in and she automatically bounded off to find Tamaki. What a strange dog she was. There was a crash in the living room.

"Is everyone okay?" I said, walking in to check on them. "Holy crap, Tamaki! What happened in here?"

"Antoinette happened, that's what," said Kaoru.

"Antoinette, you come here. Don't worry, I'll feed you too," I said. I grabbed her by her collar and dragged her back to Tamaki's apartment.

"Sorry," said Tamaki. "I'll clean it up for you."

"You don't have to," I said, picking up the last pot.

"Hey, Ha-," started Kaoru, staring at my hands in shock. He had become completely speechless, just by looking at my hands?

"What is it, Kaoru?" I asked.

"Probably wondering why you call everyone senpai but me now," said Tamaki.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru. He looked to the same place Kaoru was looking, and just stared, too.

"Would someone please just say something? For crying out loud!" said Kyouya.

"Would you two," started Kaoru.

"Like to tell us what's going on," finished Hikaru. It was more of an order than a question.

"We were planning on it," said Tamaki.

"Well, we're waiting then," said Hikaru, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Can we assume this is why you're mad?" I asked, holding up my hand with the ring on it.

"When the hell did you get that?" said Kyouya.

"Last week," I replied.

"Great. Do you want another debt to pay off?" he asked.

"Kyouya, she didn't buy it herself. I did," said Tamaki.

"So when are you going to find a way to pay back the club? I just finished doing the finances for next year, and now this!"

"But I didn't use any money from the club. I used money from my bank account," he said.

"Here are some good questions: A) What does this ring have to do with anything, and B) Why did you need it?" said a heated Hikaru.

"Well, that's easy," I said. "Tamaki?" I sat down. He sat next to me.

"You all need to sit and calm down," said Tamaki. "This ring resembles our engagement. That should answer both of your questions."

"You're engaged?" asked Hikaru.

"How long?" asked Kaoru.

"As of today, one week," I said.

"Are you...Haruhi, are you pregnant?" asked Hikaru.

"No! God, why does everyone think that? Dad, Maman, you," I said, "Tamaki, I think I have the right to say I told you so here!"

"Yeah, looks like you were right. People will think that. But we'll steer them in the right direction. Don't worry," he said, smiling at me. He pushed his forehead to mine. "I love you," he said.  
"We should just make a romance novel out of you two, then make a movie to it, then sell it to the guests, I'm sure they'd go gaga over it," said Kyouya, a hint of hidden reasons hiding behind that evil smirk of his. He must be planning something.

"You don't have my permission to do that, Kyouya-sempai. And if you do behind my back, now all of the money you make becomes a debt towards Tamaki and me," I said. He seemed a little scared now.

"I was joking," he said quickly, trying to recover from his mistake.

"Well, Kaoru, we better get going," said Hikaru.

"What? But we haven't eaten yet!"

"If we stay any longer, we'll end up being late for first period." He nudged Kaoru under the table.

"Alright," Kaoru said reluctantly. "Well, see you later Haruhi."

"Bye Hikaru. See you, Kaoru," I said. They left, leaving us alone.

"Mitsukuni, hurry up and finish eating. We're going to be late, too."

"Yes, it seems that a lot of time has passed. Well, I must be on my way. I'll see you two later then," said Kyouya.

"Bye Kyouya," said Tamaki. I said nothing. I was still somewhat mad at him.

"Bye Tama-chan! Bye Haru-chan!" said Honey-sempai.

"Bye Honey-sempai. Bye Mori-sempai," I said. Mori-sempai shook his head. I really wished he'd talk more sometimes. At least every once in a while.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Later, in Haruhi's Homeroom~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Here," said Tamaki, holding out a bag from the doughnut shop across the street. "I know your still hungry. You didn't have much time to eat this morning, and it's my job to look after you even more so now."

"Hey, Haruhi!" said Leah.

"Oh, hey Leah," I said.

"What's up? So, did you study for the history exam today?" she asked.

"Of course. And I even had a little help," I said, glancing towards Tamaki and smiling. Everybody was staring.

"Later, you two," she said, rushing to her seat to talk to Lauren and Sarah.

"So, do you want this or not? Cause I'd be happy to eat it," said Tamaki.

"Why don't we split it?" I suggested.

"I guess that'll work," he said. He sat on my desk and split it in half. He held one half out towards me. "Eat," he commanded. I took it from his hands. "It's glazed. Your favorite!"

"Thank you, Tamaki," I said. People were still staring. I squirmed in my seat a little. It was making me uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing they haven't seen two people in a relationship before," he whispered in my ear. I chuckled a little. Even so, it was still a snide remark.

"You shouldn't say things like that," I said.

"I know, I know. It's more likely to be because of my beauty, huh?" he said, using his hands to flip his bangs like he did back in the club while making a speech.

"Tamaki," I said. My voice was warning, as if I would pounce on him if he didn't stop soon.

"Haruhi! Boss! You gotta come see this!" said Kaoru, running into the room.

"We'd really rather not. Is this another one of Hikaru's stupid antics?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it that..." he said, scratching his neck.

"We're not interested, Kaoru. Just go back to being your normal self, please. After all, Hikaru should know by now that I won," said Tamaki. He winked at me. He was going to get it later.

"You're mean, Tono!"

"To...no?" said one of the boys in the class. Kaoru, Tamaki, and I burst out into laughter.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I said.

"Neither can I!" he replied.

"Alright, compose yourselves. This isn't the club, we need to learn to control ourselves," said Tamaki.

"Club? What club?" asked one of the girls in the class. She didn't look familiar. Probably someone I had never interacted with.

"Kaoru, is everything okay?" asked Hikaru, who was emerging from the hall.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said. "Just don't have the same spirit as I used to."

"Probably the atmosphere. It's just not what we're used to," replied Hikaru.

"Bye, Tamaki. Bye, Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Still don't totally believe you!" said Hikaru, popping his head back into the doorway.

"I'm _not _pregnant! God, what is your problem, Hikaru?"

"Nothing," he said.

"No, seriously, I wanna know. What gave you that idea in the first place?" He ran over to me, grabbed my hand, and took the ring. He started running around the room.

"Come and get me if you want it back!" he said.

"Why, you little!" I clenched my fist. "Give it back, _right now_!"

"Admit it, then I'll give it back to you!"  
"Admit what? There's nothing to admit to!"  
"You know what I'm talking abou-"

"Give back that ring right now!" yelled Tamaki in a firm voice. "Honestly, your worse than Antoinette! Don't you know how expensive that ring was?"

"Of course I do! I may not be as rich as you, but I'm still rich, you know," he said.

"Then give it back!" I said.

"Not until you admit your pregnant!"  
"_I'm not pregnant!_" I said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"How sure?"

"One-hundred percent sure."

"So there isn't even a chance?"

"Nope. None," I said, snatching it from his grasp.

"You're no fun," he said, handing the ring back to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"What kind of man are you? Normally there'd at least be a .1% chance the fiance's pregnant," Hikaru told Tamaki.

"Well, I'm a gentleman. Not a pig, like you," he replied.

"Alright, see you guys at home," said Hikaru as he walked out the door.

"Later," Tamaki and I said in unison.

"You all live together?" asked a girl in the class.

"No, we just all live in the same building."

"Finish eating. I gotta go soon," said Tamaki, looking at his watch. "Meet me for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, love you," he said. He jumped off the desk and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you too," I said.

"Ah, I'm gonna be late," he said. "See you at lunch!"

"Yeah," I said. "See you."

"You seem upset," said the girl sitting in front of me, who had been staring the whole time.

"Not really. I just don't like being apart."

"Yeah, I could see why. So, are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just...what's your relationship with him?"

"We're dating."

"So there's a possibility he'll be on the market someday still?"  
"Well, I don't think your actually allowed to sell people," I said.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's an expression. What I meant was one of us could date him eventually too." It was more of a question than a fact.

"No," I said.

"But I thought you said your just dating?"

"Well, we're not married. We will be after we go back to our home country though," I explained.

"Where is your home country, anyway? Sorry, I haven't really done my research on the new girl," she explained.

"It's okay. Japan," I said.

"Really? Don't they have boob scarves over there?"

"What? Do you Americans really think that?" I asked.

"Well..some of them. But I don't though. I always pictured it to be filled with cherry blossom trees, honestly."

"Not all of Japan is covered with cherry blossom trees. Actually, it's got two times as many mountains," I said.  
"Really?"

"But there are still a lot of trees with cherry blossoms, so don't worry!"

"No. It's just that I find other cultures so fascinating," she said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. This year I'm doing Chinese culture, last year it was Thai, and next year, I plan on Spanish or Japanese. It's possible I might do French, too," she explained.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Marissa. It's Latin for "of the sea". Fits me perfectly," she said.

"Do you like to swim?" I inquired.

"Only at the beach. I'm not that into water parks."

"Yeah, me too." Without realizing it, I learned more about her than anyone else in this class. And worse yet, I probably just made an American friend. Or was that a good thing?


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So, FFN is being a bitch lately, because I don't normally do file uploads because it's actually a lot more work for me...anyway, the copy and paste upload is fucked up and not working right...anyway, these next couple of chapters are just kind of dumb...but they do foreshadow some things, so you might want to read them, but they aren't really as important as most of them...but they're kinda cutesy, so it's up to you XD**_

Lunchtime!

Haruhi's POV

I walked to the cafeteria with Marissa, laughing and telling funny stories.

"Well, I'll leave you to your date, then. I'll sit with my usual party at our usual table," she said. She pointed to indicate where she meant. "You guys are welcome to join us sometime."

"Thanks," I said. I saw Tamaki waiting.

"Hi, Haruhi," he said.

"Hi," I replied. Things didn't feel right here. Maybe it was the rule against PDA.

"I had a question for you..." he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to try out for the school play, but..."

"But what? Is something wrong? Are you afraid of not getting the part you try out for?"

"No, I'm not worried about that. It's just, I was reading through the script, and...well, here," he said. He handed a thick stack of papers to me. I flipped through it. A rendition of Romeo and Juliet.

"You have to know French for this play?" I asked.

"Well, the version we're doing, it's required," he said.

"What are you so afraid of? Your mother's French, it's one of your first languages, you're perfect for the part of Romeo...maybe I'll try out to be Juliet," I said.

"That sure would lift a lot off my shoulders," he said.  
"Is that what your worried about? Who plays Juliet?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Why?" I asked. He flipped a couple of pages and points. "Oh, one of the love scenes!" I said.

"One of?" he said.

"Yeah, there are a few," I explained.

"I don't want the part unless you're Juliet," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're engaged. Don't you know how bad that will be for our relationship?" he asked. I flipped a few pages.

"It's just a stage kiss," I said. "And if you feel that strongly about it, don't actually kiss her," I said.

"What? Is that it?" he said.

"Yeah...pretty much," I said.

"Haruhi, a stage kiss is _still _a kiss," he said. I could tell he was getting ready to ramble on about how he shouldn't kiss another woman. I kissed him sweetly on the lips at first, and then it turned into a fiery one filled with passion.

"See how that kiss meant something? Stage kisses mean nothing, so it's okay," I said. "I'll try my hardest to get the part of Juliet for you. I promise," I said.

"Good. Because I'm not doing it without you," he said.

"We should just sign up to do it together. I already know the original version of this play by heart, so it should only take me a week or two to memorize it," I said.

"What's the most popular line?"

"Art thou, Romeo," I said.

"Who says it?"

"Juliet."

"You do know it pretty well."

"Really? Is that _all _you know?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's find out," he said. He pulled out the two lunchboxes I had made this morning. "Here, Juliet. We shall be able to dine in peace in this secret serene garden," he said. I laughed.

"Alright, let's eat," I said.

"Itadakimasu!" It was true; other than us and Marissa's group, we were the only ones outside. It really was serene when you could quietly look at the scenery. The serenity of it all did allow us to dine in peace. We finished fairly quickly. I yawned.

"Tired?" Tamaki inquired.

"A little," I confessed.

"How much longer do you have to stay for?" he asked.

"At school? Let's see...," I checked my watch. 2:00. "20 minutes," I said.

"Come take a nap then." He patted his lap. "I don't bite. And I'll wake you up when it's time to walk home," he said. I pondered it for a moment, but decided I was too tired to fight it. I sat on his lap, my head resting on his chest. He was so tall. He wrapped his arms around my body and started humming. I recognized the melody. It was out of one of the songs he had written for me.

"I love you, Tamaki," I said. I could feel myself drifting off, like a light feather breezing through the wind. My eyelids fell like heavy clouds.

"I love you, too, Haruhi," was the last thing I remembered hearing before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay, so FFN still being a b*tch...anyone know how to get them to fix their freaking uploading stuff? Actually, is it just me and my laptop or is it the site itself? Cause every time I try to copy and paste something, it gets fucked up when I paste it into FFN...anyway, I should stop complaining, but I shouldn't have to make more work for myself because they're too lazy to fix their own site...my own little personal rant hehe~ Anyway, quite a few chapters today, 'kay? Hope I don't annoy you guys with it!**_

Home

Haruhi's POV

I rubbed my eyes. How long had I been asleep?

"Morning, sleepy-head," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes?" I jumped onto his lap, my whole body sprawled across the couch.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Home."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I whined.

"You looked too peaceful," he said. "It would have been a crime to wake you up. Besides, you haven't been asleep for too long."

"How long?"

"A half hour."

"30 minutes! Are you _serious?_" He laughed.

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Tamaki? Who are you talking to?" I recognized that voice. It was Kasanoda.

"My fiance," he replied.

"Can I see?" he asked. He tried a little too hard with the pleading.

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go make some tea," I said, getting up and walking around the back of the couch.

"Hey, Kasanoda," I said.

"Haruhi?" he said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes?" I said back.

"Did you know Tamaki got a fiance?" He must have never realized we were together.

"Yeah," I said.

"Have you seen the ring?" he asked. Tamaki and I laughed.

"Of course," I said.

"So when's the wedding?" he asked neither of us in particular. Tamaki looked towards me.

"We haven't decided yet," I said, handing Tamaki a cup of tea and sitting down next to him.

"We?"  
"Yes, we. All we've decided is that we're not having the wedding until we get back to Japan," I explained.

"I see," he replied. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Well, I gotta go. It's time for school!"

"Bye, then," I said.

"Bye, Kasanoda," said Tamaki.

"See you," he replied. Then a message appeared on the screen. "Kasanoda" has logged off.

"Did he not realize?" I asked.

"Guess not," replied Tamaki. I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"No, tell me what's wrong!"

"I told you, nothing!"

"But you!" I shoved my mouth onto his to get him to shut up. "So was that it?" I sighed again, sinking into the couch by his side, my arms wrapped around his right one.

"It's just...it seems like everybody knows, except for my dad. I hope you know that's going to be the hardest part. Telling my dad. It might be dangerous, too."

"Don't worry. Remember, he does know. Sort of. He'd had a feeling you'd say yes."

"I know. But he's normally blind when it comes to things like that. Also, everybody who does know thinks I might be pregnant."

"But you're not!"

"I know...but...well, I don't know, I just...maybe..."  
"What is it?" he asked. I honestly didn't know why I was feeling this way.

"I honestly am not sure. I just...feel weird every time someone mentions anything about pregnancy or our engagement now."

"Oh, having cold feet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just nervous. Don't worry, it'll go away. Speaking of which, when are we going to hire the wedding planner?"

"Wedding planner?"

"Yeah, you know, to plan the wedding. Hence the term 'wedding planner.'"

"I know what a wedding planner is! It's just..."

"What now?"  
"I thought we could plan it. You know, together!"

"I don't know, Haruhi. I don't think I'd have any good ideas."

"Well, even so, I still want to do it."

"How will you find the time when we get back?"

"Whoever said I had to start when we get back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, we have to come up with a color scheme. Blue, purple, red, white, or a combination," I suggested.

"Why not red and white?"

"Hmm...I guess that can work. That should help with quite a lot. But I'm tired now, so I should probably take a shower right after I make dinner and-"

"Are you on your period?"

"What?"

"Well, you seem way more tired than usual. We're engaged now, though I don't mean to use it as an excuse."

"Well, I'm not. I mean, it's possibly PMS or something, but I have had a really long day today," I explained.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. What time is it?"

"4:45," he informed me. I sighed.

"Guess I better make dinner," I said.

"No, you don't have to. Why don't we just order a pizza or something?"

"We haven't had pizza in months!"

"I know, that's why I'm suggesting it," he said.

"Well, pizza does sound really good right now..."

"I'll order some. You can call your dad and see how he's doing. What do you think of that?"

"Nice try. We're telling him together. Besides, he'll want to kill you less that way. Also, bring Kyouya-sempai. He seems to have a strong liking towards him."

"Why don't we just bring the whole club, why don't we?" he muttered.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Sh! On the phone," he said. He could have been more discreet about it. I went upstairs to my room. I took in as much of it as I could. It would be the only place I stay in all of America. Unless, of course, Tamaki were to bring me back here sometime. It seems so strange. I mean, it seems like just yesterday I stumbled upon the club, instantly being recognized as a boy. Which was another thing. How was that possible? The way I felt about it was weird. What I told them was what I felt, but, normally, that would have bothered me. I probably would have freaked out, gone home, and come in the next day with my old school uniform. I guess that would have been kind of weird, though. I pulled out a big box of magazines and photos from the closet. I dumped a few magazines out, as well as some of the photos, which were all on top.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki, opening the door.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I said.

"Just making sure you were okay. So what are you doing?"

"Doing research," I said.

"I see," he said. He sat down next to me, picking up one of the pictures."Is this you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"My mom."

"I see. She was pretty. Like you," he said.

"No. She was beautiful," I corrected. "Maybe not by appearance, but, trust me, she was a woman of her word, she could cook, clean, and had a great personality."

"Which are all qualities you also have. You really do take after your mom. No wonder your dad is so afraid of losing you, too."

"He knows giving me away doesn't mean he's losing me. It's not like he'll never see me again. Of course I'll visit him every once in a while. With you, of course. After all, what good would it be if the whole family isn't there?"

"What are you rambling on about?"

"Well, you're going to be my husband, right? Well, then we become a family. My dad becomes you dad, your parents become my parents. Isn't that how it works?"

"Yes, I guess it does work that way, doesn't it? I just hope my parents stay with each other now that they can."

"Trust me, they will. After everything they've been through? I certainly wouldn't be able to be away from you the way they were apart."

"I agree." I picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. Tamaki did the same. "I think you'd look really nice in this," he informed me. I looked at it and scrutinized it.

"No," I said. I went back to my magazine.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Even if I did look good in it, I wouldn't wear it for our wedding."

"Why not?"

"It's red; I want to wear white."

"Why?"

"I want it to be somewhat traditional, Tamaki. The color scheme is red and white, so we'll have to order red and white flowers," I explained. "What kind should we get?"

"Roses?" he suggested.

"I can live with that."

"You seem to be much better at this than I am."

"I've had years of practice, obviously. I am a girl, after all."

"Oh? So did you have this planned for a while then?"

"No; speaking of which, make sure my dad doesn't try to pay for anything when we're getting everything set and ordered. He's guaranteed to try to, though."

"Nah, I wouldn't let him do that anyway," explained Tamaki. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you move in with me? And we can live together?"

"Just let me think about it, okay?"

"Okay. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Pizza's here." He got up and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and to the door in a flash. I walked slowly down the staircase. We would eat together, both go take showers, get dressed for bed, and go to sleep after a brief discussion of the wedding. As of right now, my life couldn't get any better.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This one's just really short and stupid and skippable, but also something funny for you ^_^ Enjoy!**_

I'm In!

Haruhi's POV

"Haruhi, let's go!" said Tamaki, disturbing the classes last seconds of being in session. The bell had rung, though. I looked at him and gave him a death stare as I gave him the "shush" symbol. He was too stupid to understand you can't do stuff like that in American classes. But we were auditioning for "Romeo and Juliet" today, which would explain his eagerness. We hoped they'd let us audition together, even if it is just a play. If we auditioned together, we both had a better chance of getting in. I had memorized every single line of the play, even the scenes that Juliet didn't have a part in. Of course it wasn't the exact rendition of the original "Romeo and Juliet" Shakespeare had written. But very little was changed, so maybe that's why it was so easy for me to memorize. When the teacher dismissed us, I gave Tamaki a good scolding.

"Don't ever do that again, Tamaki. You'll get both of us in trouble next time," I said.

"But the audition!"

"We'll be fashionably late," I said. I actually didn't know exactly what that meant. Tamaki and I were silent on our way there. When we finally did get there, they had just started calling names for auditions. We had made it on time. But when they called my name, they didn't put me with Tamaki. He looked heart-broken. As if he wouldn't be able to live if I kissed another man, acting or not. But I had to do this. For his sake. After my audition, it was his turn. I was really nervous. I didn't know why, since I'd already auditioned. I wondered if this was the same thing he was actually worried about; would only one of us get in? Tamaki came out from his audition, looking really happy. Not a whole lot of people had auditioned for lead roles, which I found pretty strange. We walked out so we'd be able to walk home and started talking.

"So how did it go?" I asked him.

"I flunked," he said, smiling.

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm the one who didn't kiss another person."

"I didn't kiss that boy either, you know. Acting or not, I wouldn't feel right. I was in, but I'm telling them they're going to have to find another Juliet," I explained.

"Aren't you the one that said kissing has to mean something for it to count?"

"Well, yes, I did say that, but that doesn't always mean I can use that as an excuse, now does it?"

"I guess you're right," he said. We were happy for a really long time after that. And the day before spring break started, we went to see the play with the rest of the host club. Marissa made a wonderful Juliet; the only real surprise was when Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't showed up with the rest of the host club, and it turned out that Hikaru was Romeo! How strange.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: This is really long and could probably be two chapters, but I'm too lazy to edit right now, cause I just wanna get everything done with today so that I can get on with other things...not that you guys aren't important! You're very important to me! But I have other things that are more important, too ^.^' I think I might just be making things worse...^.^'**_

Spring Break!

Haruhi's POV

Today was the first day of spring break! Tamaki and I were going out to the park, so I got up extra early for our date. Lately, although we hadn't actually done anything, we started sleeping in the same bed. Ever since that first time it had happened on accident, Tamaki had been aching to sleep with the extra warmth from my body heat. And, I had to admit, I felt the same way about it. I hated the cold, so of course I would want extra warmth with me. And Tamaki was always really cozy for me. Warm and cozy. That's how I always felt around him. I dressed up in a nice pair of short camisole overalls, covered in cherry blossom print. You never what kind of compliments you'll get for wearing foreign clothes. It may not have been name-brand, but I'd been to another country. At least in American's eyes that's what it was. But only until they found out that I was just Japanese, not American-Japanese. It can be pretty funny sometimes. Tamaki moaned in his sleep.

"Nm...Haruhi," he breathed. I crawled back into the bed, but on top of the covers. I put my face next to his, watching him sleep. I put my hand on top of the one of his that was right on the bottom of my pillow.

"I love you, Tamaki," I said. His eyes fluttered. He must have been having a really good dream. And then his eyes opened slightly, fluttering again as they opened.  
"Haruhi," he said and smiled.

"Yes, Tamaki?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Then...will you make me a sandwich?"

"No, I will not. But I will make our lunch, and get breakfast ready," I informed him. I kissed him on the forehead. "Go back to sleep. I love you," I said.

"I love you, too, Haruhi." I started to get up, but Tamaki was holding onto the bottom of my overalls. I looked back at him. "Will you stay here with me? Just for a little while?" he pleaded.

"Aren't you hungry, though? Don't you want breakfast?"

"We can go out for breakfast and lunch, it doesn't matter," he said.

"No, I want to have a picnic!" I said.

"I can deal with that. But please stay here with me for a little while," he pleaded once more. It was no use. I sighed.

"I give up," I said. I layed back down on the bed with him.

"Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Well...I need to ask you something," he said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"When did you realize you loved me?"

"I don't exactly remember. What I do remember is that I realized after taking a test out of one of Mei's magazines. A really, really long time ago. It was actually around the time Hikaru started acting weird towards me, and around the time Kaoru took me to that amusement park," I explained. He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that when I realized I was in love with you, the rest of the club had realized it before me. And Hikaru had recognized his own feelings for you much before I realized what exactly it was I felt for you. He was acting weird because he loves you, Haruhi. The same way I love you. Not only that, he and I had a contest to see who could win you over first. But I understand now. You can't win somebody over. Love is a mutual thing. Unrequited love. That's not what it is at all. More like...unrequited feelings. Like what you and Hikaru have," he explained. He had just revealed some pretty deep information. I felt bad I hadn't recognized Hikaru's feelings.

"I see," I said. "And what made you realize this?"

"You," he said. "And the love we feel for each other." I smiled. "I love you, Haruhi. I'm never going to leave you. Not even if you want me to. I'll just keep coming back to bother you." I laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Tamaki," I replied. He smiled at me. And then he leaned in, going for the kiss. And then one of our phones rang.

"Sorry," I said. I picked up my phone. Hikaru. I silenced it. "Where were we?"

"Hm, I wonder...I believe we were about to have a moment of passion," he said.

"Right," I said. We inched closer together until our lips finally met. This kiss was so different from every kiss we'd ever had. It had started out with fiery passion instead of having to build up to it. Almost immediately, Tamaki's tongue was begging for an entrance. We fought for dominance, but, of course, he won. We pulled away, and that was still too soon for me. I initiated another kiss, and the entire kissing sequence repeated itself. In doing so, though, we ended up almost not being able to breathe, and our lungs were on fire. At least I assumed he felt that way, too. The doorbell rang. I sighed. I looked at Tamaki, as if to show my annoyance. He shrugged.

"Want me to get it?" he suggested.

"No," I said. "I don't want to be apart from you."

"Let's go," he said. "I'm not dressed completely, though."  
"You have pants on, so that's a start," I joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I slept in them, that's not dressed."

"Still, at least you have more than boxers on." He looked embarrassed, as if I shouldn't know that yet. We opened the door. It was Marissa.

"I never would have expected it. You guys did some dirty dancing last night, didn't you?"  
"I don't understand this metaphor, even Kyouya-sempai and Mori-sempai used it the other day, and I still don't know what it means!" I whined. Marissa leaned in and whispered what it meant in my ear. My entire face went into a look of shock. Tamaki just laughed.  
"She's so naïve and modest, it's funny. Besides, Haruhi, you're always so cute when you blush," he said.

"Yeah, I just came to see if she wanted to come to this amusement park with me, but I guess she'll be busy with you, then, huh?"

"Well, I mean, we were planning to go on a date at the park today, but if she wants to go, I'm not going to stop her or tell her no or anything."

"I don't want to go unless you're coming, too," I whispered in his ear. I pulled back. He motioned with a finger to come closer, and to stop when I got close enough. He leaned in, as if to whisper something to me, and then bit my ear. I was so embarrassed! How could he do that in front of Marissa? Especially after she'd thought we'd had sex!

"Tamaki can come, too, if you want," she said, not addressing one, but both of us. I looked at him. He shrugged.

"Would you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all. My boyfriend wanted to meet up there recently anyway, so it'll be like a double date!"  
"I thought you weren't in a relationship?" I asked her.

"Well, I am, but you never know. You two are lucky to be so certain you're meant for each other. Maybe it's an Eastern thing. I don't know. Not a lot of people in the West here believe in true love anymore. What a shame," she babbled. And she just kept babbling on until we got to the amusement park. And that's when we saw it. The 'boyfriend' she was meeting up with.

"Hey, Hikaru," I said.

"Oh, hey, Haruhi. Marissa said she was bringing a friend. Didn't know you two knew each other. So I see you brought Tono with you as well, then?" Tamaki had walked off to check out some of the commoner food that they ate at amusement parks in America.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Who are you two talking about? Either way, I wish I had known you two knew each other! Then I wouldn't have been so nervous about meeting your friends! Anybody else?"

"Oh, yeah, but you shouldn't be so nervous about it. There's really nothing to be nervous about. Honestly, there's my brother; Tamaki and Haruhi, who you apparently already know; Kyouya, the jerk-face shadow king; Mori, the silent one who I've never even heard say Haruhi's name once; and Honey-sempai, who acts like a little kid; " said Hikaru.

"Oh, actually, Mori's only said my name once. When we were at that stupid resort of Kyouya-sempai's and we left to find Hunny-sempai."

"Ah, if Tono knew, wouldn't he get jealous?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He really shouldn't be. Marissa, you still haven't met Kaoru?"

"Well, no. I didn't know Hikaru had a brother. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because they're twins and I'm the only person they've ever met who can tell them apart."

"But...just because twins look alike, not everything about them is the same. They act differently, right? And their voices are slightly different, right?" I glared at Hikaru. If she thought this way, she should also be able to tell them apart. Is he really that afraid of history repeating itself? I decided I should change the subject.

"So, we're all leaving tomorrow? It seems like it was just yesterday when we got here; now you two are engaged, planning your wedding, going to announce it to Ranka tomorrow, and then coming back to finish up this year of school. How did the time go so quickly?" said Hikaru.

"You're leaving?" asked Marissa, directing the question towards Hikaru.

"Not for long; just Spring Break. I wanna see what Ranka's reaction is when Haruhi and Tamaki announce that they're engaged. It will probably be the most amusing thing anyone has ever seen."

"Daddy already knows; it's just not official," I explained. Hikaru looked disappointed. "Sorry, Hikaru. His reaction probably won't be as strong as you think," I said.

"That's a shame. It would have sold for a lot of money to pay off your debt," he explained.

"Hikaru, we've been over this; Haruhi is my bride-to-be, which at the wedding, when she is the bride, she will become my wife-to-be. And then she will be my wife. We'll be married. And we'll share all our possessions. Including money. Which, in turn, then makes Haruhi more rich than you. So why don't you stop talking about it? Besides, her debt was paid off quite a while ago, if you know what I mean."

"No, Tamaki, I don't know what you mean," I said angrily.

"It was right before you decided to come here, to America!" said Tamaki. I calmed down then.

"You had a debt?" asked Marissa.

"Don't worry about it; everything happens for a reason," I said. I looked up at Tamaki, and he looked back down at me. We had a mutual understanding of why I even walked into the host club in the first place. It was to meet him. It was to become his friend. It was to become his lover. And someday, it would be to have children with him. I blushed at the thought. Me and Tamaki, having children? I mean, if you knew how that worked, then...I couldn't bring myself to think about it anymore. It was just too stressful.

"Are you okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Cause you seem a bit...off today. Maybe it's just me," he replied.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just...thinking," I said.

"Getting cold feet already?" he joked.

"No. I was thinking about what might happen...after," I said. He gave me a look, as if to say he would tell me what would happen. But apparently not until we'd lost Hikaru and Marissa.

"So, do you wanna know? What might happen _after_ our wedding?" said Tamaki. I didn't want to hear it from him, but I nodded my head anyway.

"Well, I'll take you out on a honeymoon, of course!" he said. So oblivious. "You look disappointed. I wouldn't expect you to be the girlfriend who has strong sexual desires like that," he said. I blushed again. "Don't worry; it'll be our dirty little secret. I won't tell anyone."

"Tamaki, that's not what-"

"What you were thinking about?"

"No, not really; well, yeah, technically speaking, I was thinking of us having sex, but the whole honeymoon thing..."

"What?"  
"Well, it's just that it seems like you've been everywhere; I mean, you've lived in Paris, Japan, and now America...well, I mean, America's mainland, but-" He kissed me.

"And I said I should babble more often. Maybe I should just make you get embarrassed so you start babbling and then I have an excuse as to why I'm kissing you," he winked.

"Alright, enough with the jokes. I was being serious!"

"So was I. I will take you on a honeymoon, Haruhi. I'll be happy no matter where we go, just as long as I'm with you and you're happy," he said.

"I love you, Tamaki. Thank you," I said.

"I love you, too, Haruhi," he replied.

"Let's go on some rides, okay? You brought your bathing suit for the pool, right?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yup, I did! So what should we go on first?"

"Roller-coaster?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Roller-coaster's aren't a ride you go on first thing, Tamaki! You build up to them!"

"Why? You scared?"

"Yeah. Scared that I might hurl on my fiance. Got a problem with that?" We ended up going on the teacups first, then the tilt-a-whirl, then a couple of roller-coasters before the bumper cars, a short time in the pool, and a break for food.

"Man, time sure flies!"

"Yeah, it's almost dark out," I replied.

"So is there anything else you want to do?" asked Tamaki.

"We need to go on the ferris wheel; we need to get on, get stuck all the way on top, and have a romantic kiss!" I said.

"Seems a little reality TV, you know? Almost like it's staged," he said.

"Speaking of staged and TV...there's this new romance movie coming out at the end of Spring Break when we come back, and-"

"You were wondering if I would take you?" Tamaki finished for me.

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Sure. But it's going to cost you," he explained. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Shall I kiss you now, my prince?"

"If you will, Princess. It would be greatly cherished." We kissed, \not caring about what the people staring thought. "Now, I believe I owe you a ferris wheel ride?"

"I believe you do, Prince Tamaki," I said. It was getting dark out, so maybe my movie-scene fantasy would come true. Maybe.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I guess this one is kind of long...I really hope I'm not annoying you with all these chapters today...this might actually be the last one I post today, but I just want to make sure I post enough so that Tamaki's birthday (April 8) I only have to post one so that we're able to spend some time together...anyway, this is just a cheesy, funny thing I wanted to do (but it is essential to the story, in a way, so it isn't one you can just skip XD)**_

On A Ferris Wheel

Haruhi's POV

"We got stuck on top," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," I said. We were sitting side by side, his arm draped around my neck.

"So are you happy?"

"Yes. Very happy. I always pictured being proposed to at the top of a ferris wheel. I don't know why, though. Ferris wheels just seem romantic to me," I explained.

"Well, here we are," he said. He looked down. "I would have expected it to be higher." I looked down.

"It's still pretty high," I said, jerking back.

"Hey, be careful! You could fall," he said.

"Fall...Tamaki, hold me, I don't want to fall!"

"Haruhi, are you scared of heights?"

"No...at least, I don't think so." The lights on the ferris wheel bounced back at me through Tamaki's eyes as I pulled back my head.

"Well, don't worry. I'm not going to let you fall," he said.

"Tamaki, I've been meaning to talk to you. Remember...remember how the twins had thought I was pregnant?"

"But you're not. Wait...that's impossible! We've never even..."

"Exactly. I'm not pregnant. You talked about us having kids, though. And when the twins started teasing me about being pregnant, I started getting self-conscious and all, but..."

"Haruhi, you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Okay. But that's not what I wanted to talk about, exactly..."

"Okay, then, what is it?"

"Tamaki, I...I love you, and I'm going to marry you, and hopefully someday have your children." Tamaki started speaking again, stopping me.

"I love you, too, Haruhi. If you're nervous about something, just be straightforward with me. I'll be here for you." I blushed. Not from what he had said, but from what I was about to say.

"I want to have sex with you, but I don't have any condoms and I'm not on birth control, so we can't, and-" He kissed me to stop me from talking any longer.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't be so embarrassed. Sex is a part of life. And having those urges just show that you're becoming more mature. And if that's the case...well, I don't want to take you before marriage. It wouldn't be right. But I'm sure we'll find a way to manage something..."

"No. Only you. Only Tamaki. Tamaki's the only one...who can make me happy," I explained.

"Well, that's not what I meant, but..."

"Tamaki, since we're going back to Japan tomorrow...can we get married and have the wedding later?" I asked. He looked surprised. Almost as if he wouldn't stand for it.

"But we have a set date, and..." He was right. We had decided to have a July wedding. It was going to be a backyard wedding, in the gardens of the mansion. Of course, maybe that would change. I sighed. I knew he was right. I was in complete defeat.

"You're right," I said after we got off the ride.

"Hm? Oh!" He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Do you need me to take you to a doctor so you can get birth control?" he asked. I wanted to slap him, he embarrassed me so much.

"Tamaki!"

"It was a fair question."

"It was an _embarrassing _question!"

"But it was still valid!" I sighed. He was too good today. When did he learn so much? "So do you need me to or not?"

"No, not really. I already know how to do things, I'm not stupid."

"Where did you learn that kind of stuff?"

"Excuse me, have you met my dad? You see how overprotective he is, right?"

"Like he'd ever teach you that. He doesn't want you doing it in the first place. Especially not with me."

"He's not going to stop me from having sex, Tamaki. And if we're married, there's not much he can do about it," I explained.

"Wanna bet?" he joked. "He'd probably have me arrested for kidnapping you or something."

"No. He'll be happy. Because I love you," I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You believe in true love, don't you? It was hard for my dad. When my mother died, you see, he vowed he could never love another woman again. I was so young, I didn't understand anything that was going on. Through time and slow but paced explanation, I began to understand. My dad still loved me, and wanted me to always be happy. He hoped that someday I'd experience the same kind of love for someone myself. And now I do. I feel that kind of love for someone. And that someone is you, Tamaki. I'll never be able to love anyone the way I love you. Marrying you will be one of the best days of my life. And I'll be happy. Which is why my dad will be happy," I explained.

"Haruhi, I...I had no idea. No wonder he's so overprotective. He just wants you to be happy. He's trying to make sure you don't get hurt. That's just it, isn't it? He didn't want you to fall in love with someone who wouldn't love you back."

"I guess that could be the short version," I said. He made me smile.

"You should tell me about your mother. She sounds interesting. And from what I do know about her, you seem to take after her." I laughed. All the way home, I told him stories about my mother. And then it came time to shower.

"Do you wanna go in now?"

"Nah, I'll take one in the morning."  
"No, Tamaki. You have to take one now. We're not going to have time in the morning."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your fancy, high-class private jet. It's the airport. We have to be there on time, and there's no such a thing as being late for a flight. It's 'you missed your flight.'"

"Well, you go first then," he said. His eyes were glued to the computer, scrolling down pages of text.

"I have things to do right now," I said. "So go. It's almost ten P.M."

"I have things to do, too," he said. "You go."

"Really? Because it looks like your actually just going to be making out with your computer all night," I said. He sighed.

"Why don't we just shower together, then?"

"W-what?" I was surprised. He never says anything like that.

"Shower. Together. As in, I shower, you shower, at the same time. Two of us, share shower. Could I not be any more clear?"

"N-no, I mean, I know what you meant, but-"

"But what?"

"It's...embarrassing," I squeaked.

"Oh," he said. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Are you not used to things like that? How are you ever going to manage when we're married?"

"W-well, then, it wouldn't be so embarrassing, but since we're only dating still..."

"It embarrasses you that your fiancee wants to see you? Aren't you the one who wants to have sex?"

"Is this what that's about? You think that, just because I want to have sex with you, I'll take a shower with you? Be naked in front of you for practically no reason?"

"Technically, since we're bathing, it wouldn't be for no reason," Tamaki debated. And once again, he won. We ended up showering together, but we couldn't even look each other in the eyes at first. When we finally did, it was kind of awkward. We spent the rest of the night in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Yeah, so ignore the title, because there actually isn't one for this chapter...also, POV's are **_**really****_ mixed around in the longest chapter in FFN history (I'm not actually sure that's true, but it's that long.) Last one for the day, I promise!_**

Longest Chapter But I Still Couldn't Think of a Title for It

Tamaki's POV

Of course she would yell at me for staying up too late, and then sleep in longer than me. I guess it's a good thing we went to bed early last night.

"Haruhi, wake up," I said as I lightly shook her.

"Mm, why?" she said, and then she bolted right up. "I didn't oversleep, did I? We'll make it on time for our flight, right?"

"Don't worry, babe. We'll get there on time. I'm gonna get dressed. Do what you gotta do. Be downstairs at noon."

"You seem awfully prepared. What did you do with my fiancee?"

"You're just getting to see the other side of me, that's all. When we're married, you've accepted all of my qualities, good and bad."

"Good. You might want to remember those words." she winked.

"How could I forget?" I said. "After all, I am the one who said it. If I say it, who wouldn't remember it?" I showed off the side of me to her that she fell in love with from day one, even if neither of us knew it. She scowled at first, but it quickly grew into a smile and laughter.

"I love you, Tamaki. I won't let Daddy do anything to you, I promise," she said. She pushed me down and kissed me.

"Just know that I'll always be with you from now on. Even if I'm not there physically, I'm still there," I said, hovering a finger right over her heart. "All because I love you." She smiled even wider.

"We really better hurry up. If we don't want to miss our flight, that is," she said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~After getting ready~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruhi's POV

"Got everything you need packed? Remember, we're coming back soon, we don't need to pack everything. You might want to bring an extra bag, in case you find anything you want to have with you for the rest of the time we're in America before officially going back to Japan."

"Tamaki, you're speaking as if we already have children or like you're instructing a camp of middle schoolers, like Shiro. What's up with that?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize...must be the environment I grew up in. Anyway, it's good practice, isn't it? For when we have kids," he said.

"I guess you're right," I said. We walked out of the apartment, only to find Kyouya and Renge walking down the hall. They saw us and stopped.  
"Hi, Renge."

"Haruhi," she replied coldly. Was she always this way, or has she been spending so much time with Kyouya-sempai that he's rubbing off on her?

"Oh, that's right, you two are leaving today," said Kyouya. Renge seemed perplexed by this statement.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, we're going to see Haruhi's father. We think he deserves to be delivered the news properly."

"Haruhi, are you pregnant?" asked Renge, shocked.

"No! Tamaki and I just got engaged. God, why do people always think I'm pregnant? Am I really that fat?"

"You're not fat, Haruhi; don't worry about what they say, anyway, you'll always be my beautiful Haruhi," he said, kissing the top of my head. Renge had a longing look, as if she wanted someone to say or do something like that to her one day. It was sad how I had let so many girls fall for me, only to reveal to them we could never be together. And now I'm stealing Tamaki from them. I guess you could say I'm a home-wrecking whore for that, if you were them. But none of them were actually dating Tamaki, just enjoying the services of his host club. We walked outside, only to be greeted by none other than Marissa pointing to our apartment from across the street while talking with some familiar looking females, but I couldn't put a name to a face. They stopped and looked over.

"Tamaki, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable about this," I warned.

"Don't worry, honey, everything will be fine," he said. He ruffled my hair, now a bit longer than shoulder-length. "Do you plan on growing it out again?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure, though. Like I said, sometimes long hair gets to be a real pain."

"I guess your right. I wouldn't know. I never had to get gum out of my hair."

"Why would you?" I guess we hadn't realized those girls had crossed the street with Marissa and were now standing next to us.

"You wouldn't believe some of the things that have happened to me, but I'm afraid we must be going now, or else we'll miss our flight. It is almost noon, after all."

"What flight? I thought you were going back at the end of June."

"When we permanently go back, it will be towards the end of June. We're just going to Japan to deliver an important message that has to be told in person," Tamaki explained.

"Tamaki, we're not gonna make it," my voice was desperate and warning as I secretly pleaded to get away in a secret language only Tamaki would understand.

"Yes, yes, I know, dear." He turned back to the girls.

"So what is this message?"

"Well, although we only video-chatted with my parents to tell them, since Haruhi is the daughter of the family, her father deserves to know about our engagement in person."

"E-engagement?!" screamed some of the girls, the rest just standing still from shock.

"It's been over two months now, hasn't it?" said Marissa.

"No, we got engaged on Valentine's Day," I said.

"Wait...then what day is it?"

"It's April 2, why?"

"I gotta go, see you later! It's been over _a month, _then," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm surprised that other people are still surprised after that long."

"But you haven't even been dating for even a year!"

"Sometimes things don't have to be over a long period of time," I said, holding Tamaki's hand and looking up at him. "We knew from the very start we'd always want to be with each other. Even if we didn't know it yet."

"It's such a romantic story! I can't wait to tell our kids about it!" said an excited Tamaki, which made the girls even more confused. "We really gotta go, so bye!" And off we were, leaving them there, dumbfounded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~On the Plane~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruhi's POV

Damn it, why won't this bag go in? Seriously, there's not even that much in it! Are American's so paranoid about all their crap they have to bring every bit of it as a carry-on to the plane?

"Want some help?" asked Tamaki, looking up from a magazine.

"I don't know, it would be appreciated, though," I said. People were looking at us strange. We decided it would be best to get back in the habit of Japanese, since it would be weird to walk around Japan and speak English when you are Japanese. Since we were all going to Japan, shouldn't these people know what we're saying? Or at least have some basic, common understanding of a word that we're saying? Or was it that we were still technically in America? Or did they just not know why two Japanese teenagers are on a plane by themselves without any adult supervision?

"I'm going to be eighteen, it's fine," he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" he said. He was talking in English again. I guess the stares were getting to be too much, even for him.

"Well, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore! Besides, I'm not done with it yet," I explained.

"Oh? So are you making it?"

"I'm not telling," I said.

"Alright, I'll stop asking then."

"Good." An announcement was made over the planes intercom that we all had to sit down and fasten our seat-belts for the take-off.

"Here," said Tamaki, handing me a box of gum. I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Trust me, you'll need it." I guess I'd have to take his word for it. He took out a book and started reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh, _The Hunger Games._ People said I should read it. It sounded good, so I picked it up from the school library before the break. Why?"

"Just curious. Is that not allowed?" He patted my head.

"No, it is; hate the game, not the player," he smiled. And then a crushing pain came to my head.

"Ow!"

"Chew the gum," he said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." So I did. I opened it and started chewing, and eventually my ears popped and my head didn't hurt anymore. This flight was supposed to take at least 18 hours, so I'll definitely end up falling asleep.

"I love you," I said.

"I do," he said.

"What?"

"Just practicing," he laughed. "I love you, too." People were still staring at us. It was making me uncomfortable. He put down the book and got his laptop out from a bag. He turned it on and told me to come closer to him.

"What?"

"Just hold still, I'm taking our picture," he said. I just did as he said. He was a lot more demanding than usual. It was pretty unusual. A lot of the people staring were now whispering as well.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered in Tamaki's ear.

"I don't know, but we might just fall asleep together tonight for the last time before we come back," he said. I didn't want to think about that; it was upsetting. My smile faded. Even on a public plane of transport, he would tease me as usual.

"Hey, why don't airplane windows open?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure what the exact reasoning is, but I think it has something to do with air pressure," he explained.

"Oh," I said. "We should ask in science class someday."

"But we're not in the same science class," he said.

"We will be, though. Didn't I tell you?"

"No; what do you need to tell me, honey?"

"The highest classes I could take in my grade for science and math were too easy for me, and, because of that, I'll be taking math and science classes with you." There was silence between the two of us for a few seconds. "Surprise?"

"Best. Surprise. Ever! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think you'd be so excited," I answered truthfully.

"Why would I not be excited about that?"

"I don't know, it was just a feeling I had. I guess I should stop assuming so much, huh?"

"Yeah, you should," he said.  
"Tamaki," I whispered in his ear. He shivered a little, as if an ice cube had just been run down his spine.

"Y-yes?"

"I have to use the bathroom," I laughed. He laughed with me as he realized what had happened.

"Back there," he pointed. And off I went. When I came back, a movie was starting. "Reach in there and pull out the headphone if you want to watch the movie with sound," said Tamaki as he pointed to a pouch on the seat. I pulled out the headphones and put them on. It was somewhat of a little kids movie from Disney called _Enchanted. _I hadn't seen it before, so I was pretty intrigued. I layed my head down on Tamaki's shoulder. Before I knew it, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Waking Up on a Plane~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tamaki's POV

I opened my eyes. What was I on top of? I lifted my head and looked down. Haruhi? That's right. We're on the plane back to Japan. Even for rich people like us, it's expensive. Maybe I should have just asked for the private jet to take us back. She opened her eyes and yawned while stretching her arms. Her head was still on my shoulder.

"Good morning, Haruhi," I said.

"Oh, good morning, Tamaki," she replied. She yawned again.

"Are you still tired?"

"Jet lag," she replied.

"Really?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, it was just March 31, but being back in Japan, it's April 2. And somehow, you still manage not to have jet lag."

"I've never had jet lag. Maybe it has to do with going from France to Japan so abruptly when I was younger," I suggested. It could be a possibility.

"I see. We're about to land, aren't we?"

"Yeah, the announcement ended right before you woke up. Seat-belt on." We put our seat-belts on before speaking again.

"Aren't you nervous?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're telling Daddy about the engagement today. And even with him already predicting that, don't you think, well, even with it not being as strong as everybody else thought, don't you think it'll still be pretty strong?"

"I'm not worried about that," he said. "Not as long as I have you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Since he's definitely gonna be pissed."

"He's not gonna be pissed."

"Tamaki, I'm the one who knows my dad best. And if I know anything, when we get back to the apartment, he'll ask us to excuse the mess because he hasn't had time to clean, and bottles of alcohol will be everywhere, because he's been drinking since the day you told him you planned to propose."

"I don't believe that for one minute," I said.

"Wanna bet?"

"No, you have an easy time reading people, I'm not taking that chance."

"Shit, I have to pee," she said.

"You know, is something going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you've had to pee a lot more lately, so I was just starting to worry."

"There's no need to. Besides, how do you not pee at all in 18 hours?"

"I did. While you were sleeping."

"Oh. Well, then." She looked out the window. We were silent until the plane landed. Was she mad at me for worrying about her?


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Yeah, so I've been busy...trying to find this! Lemme explain: I posted the last chapter, but then it was somehow deleted in my original computer files, which made me be a spaz and stuff and not know which chapter to post. Because I'm too lazy to remember things XD No, I just have a really bad memory...anyway, enjoy!**_

Making It Official

Haruhi's POV

Tamaki said he'd get the rest of our bags while I went to the bathroom. The only problem I have now is that I can't find him through this huge crowd of people. Was he even looking for me? He knew I was at the bathroom, so why doesn't he just come and get me? I started walking around to look for him instead of just standing there like an idiot. I spotted him talking with Dad and Maman. What were they doing here? I ran to them, but was out of breath when I got there.

"Here she is," said Tamaki.

"Why...what...were you even looking for me?" I said between breaths.

"I didn't think it would be that hard to find me," he said. "I am taller than pretty much every other person in this airport."

"I don't care! I stood there looking like an idiot!"

"Calm down, calm down, honey."

"No, I won't calm down! I'm already worried about what kind of stupid crap my dad's gotten into since my birthday! He's probably still not even completely sober, and then looking for you made me go fucking crazy, I thought something happened to you!"

"Haruhi, did you forget that we both have cell phones?" he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You could have called me to figure out where I was." He looked upset with me. "So calm down." I took a few deep breaths while he held my shoulders. "Calm down yet?" I nodded my head.

"I'm thirsty, though," I said.

"Alright, I'll be back," he said, and dashed off to one of the vending machines on the wall.

"I would have just gotten it myself," I said, quite clearly annoyed.

"Then he wouldn't be much of a gentleman, now, would he?"

"Ah, hello, Maman," I bowed. I might be marrying her son, but even then, she'd still be of higher status. She and Dad laughed together.

"How many times will we have to ask you to stop being so formal, Haruhi-kun?" said Dad. He was the one calling me Haruhi-kun. At least he was using my first name, anyway. "Would you prefer if I called you Haruhi?"

"I...don't really care, honestly. What people call me isn't much of a big deal. It's what they think of me as a person."

"I can see why Tamaki loves you," said Maman. She kissed both my cheeks. "You are family. You really should try to be more casual around Yuzuru and I. Your engagement is official, clearly," she said, looking at my left hand.

"It's actually not. That's actually the reason why we came," I started explaining.

"It hasn't been announced to Haruhi's father yet," finished Tamaki. "Here you go." He handed me a bottle of soda.

"Thank you, honey."

"We need to go now. You guys have fun while you're back in France!"

"We will; and don't worry about us! We'll be back before you know it. Also, here," said Dad, handing Tamaki a bag.

"What's in here?"

"Well, you're engaged, so Maman and I thought that you might find these useful in times of weakness. We don't really need them, since...well, you'll understand soon enough. But as a word of advice," he said, and then whispered something in Tamaki's ear, just before they both lightly chuckled together. Tamaki and his parents had such strong bonds. I wonder if I'll ever a bond like that with them as well? He then hugged his dad and mom, giving Maman a kiss on each cheek. They winked at each other.

"See you later, Maman," he said. "See you, Dad."

"We'll be together again soon Tamaki; I promise. I won't let this one leave me behind again," she said as she nudged Dad and winked one last time before we left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~At My Apartment (in Japan)~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We knocked on the door, and there was no answer. Tamaki wasn't expecting what I was about to do.

"Haruhi! You can't just break in like that!"

"It's a way to see if Dad's home, isn't it? Besides, I technically still live here, so it's okay."

"It's also a way to get us kicked out of here!" The door opened. "And if you still technically live here, then I shouldn't come in. A boy entering a girl's home by himself isn't allowed."

"It is if they're engaged, now get in here!" I said, clearly much more annoyed and angry than I was at the airport. "Daddy!" I yelled. Tamaki had walked in, and apparently he was right about it not being allowed.

"What are you doing here with this imbecile? You know we're sworn enemies! Why did you bring him here? What is this idiot doing at my house for? How many times has he been alone here with you before?" Daddy rambled. That last question actually made me think. I started counting off on my fingers.

"Once? Or was it twice? I don't remember," I laughed.

"What do you mean you don't remember? The answer should be none! I regret letting you decide to study abroad! Now your stuck having to deal with this idiot! I know, Haruhi, let's have a father-daughter fun bonding day today! Won't that be fun?" he said as he moved away from Tamaki and hugged me.

"Dad," I said, my voice serious. "We need to talk to you about something serious. And I want you to accept it. This will be happening. Now, don't jump to any conclusions, but-" My speech was cut short by the strangled moans of my fiancee.

"How dare you defile my little girl! What did you do to her? I knew I should have made her stay! I knew she wasn't ready to make such a big decision! I should have kept her here where I could protect her! You idiot, answer me! What did you do to my precious daughter?"

"Dad, he can't answer you if he can't breathe! Let him go!" I lunged forward and pushed them apart. I ran towards Tamaki, which made Daddy worried much more, apparently, since he jumped to a much bigger conclusion than before.  
"You got my daughter pregnant? Who ever gave you permission to take her virginity? And who told you it was okay to have sex before marriage? You're in a lot of trouble, young lady!"

"Dad! If you'd _shut up_ for _one second_ you'll realize how _stupid _you're being right now! You've got it all wrong, and your jumping to irrational conclusions!"

"Well, you made it sound like it was something horrible like that. Next time, if you have something to tell me, don't bring the biggest imbecile on the planet."

"Who are you calling an imbecile? At least I know people can't talk when_ they're being choked to death _ by their fiancee's Dad!"

"Tamaki! You ruined it! You've ruined _everything!" _I said.

"Oops. Sorry, honey. I slipped up," he said. I sighed.

"Fiancee? What do you mean?" I sighed again.

"Tamaki proposed; we're engaged. I said yes. We're getting married. Isn't that great?"

"You're still...pure?"

"Dad!"

"No, then?"

"Unless she did something to me in my sleep, I assure you, Ranka, I've done nothing to your daughter other than love and care for her. I hope someday you will accept me into your family as your son-in-law."

"How about today, then? Let's have a drink!"

"Sorry, Ranka; neither I nor Haruhi are of the legal drinking age of Japan. I'm afraid we'll have to pass. We have to make the announcement to my grandmother as well, at some point."

"I see; why don't you go do that, Tamaki? Haruhi, before you go, I need to give you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see; come with me," he said. I followed him down the hall. He grabbed something out of a box from a closet.

"A...hair clip?"

"Not just any hair clip; don't you remember? This was your mother's favorite hair clip. It was almost a good luck charm to her. She wore it at our wedding. And I want you to wear this to your wedding, as well. And although you've probably told all your American friends, I won't tell anyone here if you don't want me to."

"Thank you, Daddy; I want to tell Mei and Misuzu in person."

"What about Arai?"

"A-Arai? What about him? Have you spoken with him?"

"Yes, of course; he and Mei have become friends. Misuzu says they seem to like each other, but just won't admit it to themselves. We talked on the phone one day when he picked it up for Misuzu. He's there to see Mei and to deliver produce from his uncle's shop all the time, so it's no surprise."

"Yeah, I...I guess I'd prefer to tell him, too. I just...feel bad about it, that's all."

"What's wrong? Can you talk to me about it?"

"I'd really rather not; I'll see you later, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too." Tamaki and I left, and he called for a car since my feet were starting to hurt.

"Don't forget, we're going to Karuizawa tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright, I'll have the staff set it up! You're too eager sometimes," said Tamaki.

"Is that an insult?"

"You tell me," he winked. And then we left to go to the mansion where we'd be staying.

"Wow," I said before I was rendered speechless by the sight of this mansion. It was huge! No, gigantic! There were no words to explain how big this place was.

"Are you going to come in with me, or will I have to keep grandmother waiting?" asked Tamaki. I dashed to catch up with him.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," he said as he patted my head. "It's the last person we have to tell before it becomes officially official!"

"Officially official? That doesn't even make sense, senpai!" He looked taken aback. And then he blushed.

"You just...you called me senpai," he said.

"I...sorry."

"Don't be; it was kind of...arousing," he chuckled. I was now blushing as well, which is how we ended up greeting everyone and telling them how we were engaged now. Thankfully, it had gone away by the time we saw Grandmother. She insisted we have an engagement party, especially since our friends had come back as well. I honestly didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but we ended up deciding it would be at the second Suoh mansion, since Tamaki and Grandmother insisted on having one so much.

"Now, it's official," said Tamaki as he came into my room as I was getting ready for bed.

"And tomorrow, we tell Mei, Misuzu, and," I sighed. "Arai."

"Arai? Where did that come from?"

"He and Mei are good friends, we'll probably run into him again anyway, so what's the point of not just telling him in the first place? Besides, he and Mei are well on their way to dating, according to Misuzu. I'm happy Mei found someone, too."

"And you feel nothing towards Arai?"

"Well, I'll just be happy he was able to move on. That's all. Arai and I were never really that close, so it's not a huge deal. It's not like we were best friends or anything." Tamaki sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then. I love you. Sweet dreams, my sweetheart."

"I love you too. Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"There shouldn't be bed bugs. If there are, then-"

"It's an expression, Tamaki." He stood there, looking puzzled. "Idiot." He laughed and walked out of the room. If only he knew how much I wanted him to stay and sleep in the same bed as me. Just for tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: 15 followers and 7 favorites?! You guys are **_**AWESOME****_! Thank you so much! Also, gonna post a lot because I haven't been and it's the 6th and in two days it's the 8th aka Tamaki's birthday, and I want the special chapter to be the only thing I have to post. Also, I do these as I do the file upload, so I look like an Asian on my keyboard, and I can say that cause I'm Asian and it's not racist cause I hate everybody equally! Okay? 'Kay, here we go!_**

Back in Karuizawa!

Haruhi's POV

"Good morning, Mistress Haruhi. Your clothes have been set out for you. Requested by Master Tamaki. Breakfast will be ready shortly," said a maid who then quickly left. Why was Tamaki requesting anything for me? Would this be my life after we're married? Just maids in the room to wake me up every morning, then getting up and dressed for breakfast, even if nothing important will be going on or anything? I guess I should have thought that through before I said yes to marrying him, but I love him, so I guess it'll be good practice for later on in life, then. I lifted my head from the pillow, to be greeted by the sight of Tamaki by the closet.

"Oh my God, Tamaki, you scared the shit out of me!"  
"Sorry, honey. Didn't mean to scare you. I came to check on something. Good morning," he said.

"What did you come to check on?"

"I had a feeling the maids may not have done exactly as I asked."  
"And what was that?"

"It's not important, I just fixed it. You may want to get dressed so we can have breakfast. We'll be leaving for Karuizawa soon." I had forgotten we were going to Karuizawa today, even though I was the one who suggested it in the first place.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here, in bed...with you," I said. He blushed the most I had ever seen before.

"You're so cute!" he said. He was spinning me around and around throughout the room. "You know how to tease me, and look amazing in anything!"

"Tamaki, please stop! Put me down!"

"Haruhi, I love you!" he screamed. He was so loud, I swear, Marissa could hear us all the way back in America. He laughed and kept spinning me, but slowed down, as if I was a porcelain doll he was scared would break.

"I love you too, Tamaki!" I laughed with him.

"Excuse me, Master Tamaki, but Mistress has asked you please quiet down, for she has a headache."

"Sorry, we'll be quiet."

"Oh, and one more thing...breakfast is ready."

"Oh, thank you, we'll be down shortly."

"I shall see you two at breakfast, then. Please, try to get there before the food gets cold."

"Yes, I understand. We will be down soon. Please, make sure grandmother is tended to appropriately. I wish her well."

"Yes, I shall do that for you, Master Tamaki. Oh, and stay out of Mistress Haruhi's room. You may be a couple, but you are not husband and wife. We would not want rumor of a scandal being performed by the next head to the Suoh family. It somehow got out already that you have been living with Mistress Haruhi and got engaged shortly after you two moved in together."

"But that's not what happened! And stop calling me Mistress Haruhi, you sound so-"

"Haruhi's right, that's not what happened! We lived next to each other in the same apartment building, but we had not been living in the same apartment until after our engagement! And even after that, we never actually lived together! Even if I spent a lot of time in her apartment, that doesn't mean I was living there! That would have meant abandoning Antoinette and depriving her!"

"So there's another woman in your life, then?" The maid laughed as if this were a joke.

"Antoinette's our dog!" I screamed. At least I had something to say.

"Our dog? That would imply she belongs to both of you."  
"Anything that is mine is Haruhi's. And the dog chooses who it owns, and Antoinette happened to choose me. Maybe it's because she knows that I'm a smart person with a kind heart. Which is exactly why I'm firing you."

"You can't do that."

"I can't, can I? I just did. Now leave the premises. I don't want to see your face here ever again. Do you understand?"

"But you-"

"_Do you understand?"_

"Yes. I shall take my leave." I got the feeling she was trying to get fired, but I didn't say anything. Most of the morning was spent in silence after the incident, at least until we were in the car to Karuizawa.

"She was new, maybe I shouldn't have fired her for that. After all, it was just a misunderstanding."

"I'll bet you ten to one that she's the one who told the media that. And how would she even know? It's not like there are cameras watching us, are there?"

"Well, no. But I do talk to Grandmother every so often. It's a shame she had a headache today. I was really hoping you two could finally meet."

"You shouldn't worry about it; once we're married, your dream will come true. We'll find a way to get our entire family to sit under the kotatsu. Even if it's a hard thing to do, we'll find a way. Just for you."  
"Haruhi, what's your dream? You're putting so much work into mine, and we're engaged and I'm still not even totally sure what your own dream is."  
"My own dream? I wouldn't exactly say I have one, but I guess it would have to be...getting married to someone I love and getting my dream job as lawyer."

"I don't want you to work when we're married."

"I'll be the Suoh family personal lawyer, then."

"No, I don't want you to work at all. I want you to be home everyday, saying good-bye to me when I leave, and saying welcome home when I get back."

"Tamaki, are you really going to deny me my dream?" He chuckled.

"Only teasing, my dear." The car stopped.  
"We're here," said the driver.

"That was quicker than expected," said Tamaki. "The traffic must not have been really heavy today." He got out of the car and made me wait, so he could open my door for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No need for thanks; just being a fair gentlemen towards my fiance." I laughed. If anybody else had said it, it wouldn't have been funny; but it was funny, because Tamaki had said it.

"Haruhi! Tamaki!" screamed Misuzu. "Oh, Haruhi, you look so wonderful today! And Tamaki, I haven't been able to get your good looks and charm out of my head since we met that summer! Come inside, Arai's here visiting Mei. You made perfect timing! I'll go make some lemonade! Haruhi, you know your way around. Tamaki, would you mind playing piano here tonight? Mei knows how, but she's nowhere near as good as you; please? You both can stay here while you're on vacation," Misuzu taunted. He looked at me. I shrugged, and then nodded, as if to show I was okay with it if he was.

"Alright then, I will."

"Alright, then, I can sleep peacefully tonight! Mei and Arai are right out back, having some cake! I'll get you some as well!" It wasn't necessary, but it would hurt his feelings if we declined the offer. Besides, Misuzu was a great cook, not to mention an awesome baker! We went out back, and sure enough, there was Mei and Arai.

"Mei!"  
"Haruhi? Haruhi!" We ran and met each other in a hug.

"Haruhi? I almost didn't recognize you. You look so..." Arai was having trouble getting the words out.

"I know, the maids were trying to go all out, I had to fix it and get her something less flashy to wear. Do you like it?"  
"Well, yeah, I mean, I wouldn't wear it, obviously, but, I mean, it looks great on her. But why would you be giving her clothes? I couldn't believe it if you told me she bought them. Besides, you said something about maids overdoing it." He started circling around me, looking my entire body over, from head to toe, over and over again.

"Oh my God, this ring is so beautiful! Where did you get it?"  
"Tamaki had it custom-made when he proposed."

"Proposed?" said Arai, his voice dropping. Maybe he was only close to Mei to get closer to me again.

"You guys are engaged?" screamed Mei.

"What? Who's engaged?" said Misuzu, coming out of the kitchen and into the back.

"Haruhi and I," said Tamaki.

"What? I want to see the ring. Let me see the ring. Can I see the ring? Where'd you get the ring?"  
"It was custom-made," said Arai, looking down. Way to put a damper on the day, Mei. Though I guess he'll cheer up soon enough. Mei likes him enough it'll make up for the fact I like him, but just as a friend.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" said Misuzu once he got a look at it. "When? When did you propose, Tamaki?"

"Valentine's Day. I thought it would be more romantic than Christmas and more romantic than her birthday. Though that was when I ordered it."

"Oh, you're such a gentleman! Here, have some lemonade and cake!"

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask, how many people are actually staying overnight now?" I asked.

"Oh, none. People come in for a meal every once in a while. How else do you think I could give you two a room?"

"Wait, they're going to share a room? Like, share a bed?" asked Arai.

"Oh, grow up. We can sleep in the same bed and not do anything! We're engaged, not married!" It seemed to brighten Arai's day a little when I said that. Later that night, a lot of people came when they heard Tamaki's piano playing. It was amazingly beautiful, as always. Misuzu offered to pay him, but we both refused to take the money. It had gotten so busy I had to help wait on people, but I didn't mind. I knew it was because of Tamaki that Misuzu was making all this money. It would be a shame for him to waste some of it by paying us. He should just give it to Mei as allowance or something. Arai was apparently staying here for a little while, since his uncle was out of town. Tamaki tried to convince me now was the perfect time to have our first time. But I wouldn't let him get away that easy. The most it went was him getting to kiss my neck, and, even though no one was watching, it made me embarrassed. Sometimes he'd bite down on my skin and I'd very softly moan or scream out in pleasure. But I was still careful to be quiet. I couldn't wake Mei, Misuzu, or Arai, or else they'd all wake up. And I was hoping they were having sweet dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

Day 2 of Karuizawa!

Haruhi's POV

When I woke up, Tamaki wasn't in the room. Just the thought that he might have left the building without telling me made me want to cry.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Tamaki had walked into our room with a tray of food. "I was hoping I could get back before you woke up, but I guess I should have realized you would notice I was gone and wake up." He laughed and gave me the tray.

"Did Misuzu make this?" I asked.

"No."

"I know Mei can't cook, so did Arai?"  
"I take that as an insult!"

"Are you trying to tell me you made this?"

"Of course! I made it specifically for you. Although Misuzu helped a little, I was the one who did most of the work!" It actually made me scared to eat it.

"Here, if you're so scared to eat it, I'll try some, too," he declared. He actually ate it and didn't have to automatically vomit, so I guess it's alright. I tried some, and it was much better than I anticipated. My face went from happy to shocked to happy again.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"No, it's the exact opposite! It's delicious!"  
"Yay! I'm glad!"

"You really put a lot of work into this. I can tell."

"Well, it was for you, so I had to do my best! If I didn't, then you might not like it, and then what would happen? My dear Haruhi wouldn't like the food I made, and she'd never want to eat it again, and then she wouldn't love me any-"

"_Tamaki_. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. It's not possible."  
"Are you saying nothing can tear us apart?"

"Only death, Tamaki. Only death." He nodded in agreement. He came and sat down in the bed next to me, massaging my shoulders.

"You know, we both want a daughter. What happens if we have a son?"

"Oh, Tamaki, I told you already. If we get a son the first time around, we can always try again. Besides, I'd prefer to have a boy first. Then he'd make sure no one would make our little girl cry."

"Hey, that's my job, as a father!"

"Tamaki, you're so in denial. I guess that's why I love you." I removed his hands and turned to look at him. "And why I want you to kiss me."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now! What did you think, I meant in a-" He stopped my rant by kissing me passionately. He licked my lips and pushed my mouth open, having dominance over me the very minute this kiss started.

"Tamaki," I said between breaths. He stopped the kiss and started kissing my neck. It tickled so I giggled. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I wouldn't want Arai to see this. Even I'm not that cruel.

"It's me, I'm coming in." It was Mei.

"Hey, don't just ignore me like that!" It was Arai, and it sounded like he was out of breath from something. They both came into the room, and I started struggling to get Tamaki off of me.

"Tamaki, seriously, get off," I said. He removed his lips and sighed.

"You're never any fun," he argued. Then he saw Mei and Arai. Arai had liked me; Mei had liked Tamaki. Mei actually ended up having a crush on Hikaru last I knew, but it seemed like Hikaru was with Marissa right now. Or could Mei not tell the twins apart?

"It looks like you're busy, we'll come back later," said Arai. Mei stopped him from going anywhere.

"You are going to say it, because you'll regret it otherwise, understand? Now say it!" Arai grew pink with embarrassment, and hid behind Mei.

"Fine, you're not going to do it, then. Well, we'll see you guys tonight, then." And then they left without another word.

"Sorry, Tamaki, I didn't want you to stop, but since they were here, I-" Once again, he stopped me with a kiss. But this one was light, and seemed to only last for a second.

"I understand. But next time, let them watch. I'm the one who won the grand prize." I folded my arms across my chest. He started unbuttoning my shirt from bottom to top. I slapped him.

"Hey, you still have to get dressed, right? I do, too, so it'll be fair." I blushed at what he said and tried to hide it. "I love you, Haruhi."

"Stay with me; I want us to be together forever." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I've told you before; I have no intention of leaving you. Ever." I smiled and kissed him.

"Hey, once we're married, I'm going to teach you piano in our spare time."

"I was kind of hoping we could...you know. Do _other _things in our spare time?"

"Don't worry, we can do that other thing, too. And I am going to take you on a honeymoon, whether you like it or not."

"Fine. And just so you know, we're not actually having sex until our wedding night. And that's only if you're romantic enough."

"I thought you were the one who said you wanted that with me?"

"Well, I do, but...even I have my limits. I can't allow myself to let my guard down."

"Yes, you can. Remember, I'm a gentleman. I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. But it's just so cute when you blush." I started unbuttoning his shirt, like I were five and he was a life-size doll. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Later That Day~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruhi's POV

"Hey, Tamaki," I said, stepping out of the bathroom..

"Yeah?" He turned his head towards me, but quickly averted his eyes to the ground. I had just taken a shower, and only had a towel on. "Sorry."

"Hm? I need you to bring me my clothes and other towel. Just bring your stuff in, too." He blushed.

"Al-alright." I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him while putting my head on his shoulder.

"Tamaki, are you okay? Something seems to be troubling you today."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." I could tell he was lying. I had to find a way to cheer him up. I got it!

"Tamaki, let's go on a date today!" He looked at me in shock. Never, had I ever, directly said something like that. "Come on, it'll be fun!""

"Alright, but where do you want to go?"

"I don't care! Take me somewhere you haven't taken me before. Somewhere here in Karuizawa has to be somewhat romantic."

"I'll go take a shower, you should go finish getting ready."

"I still need the bathroom to dry my hair. You should realize that with how wet you're getting."

"Well, we can always share the bathroom." We both got ready fairly quickly. Before we were able to leave, Mei stole me and took me to the kitchen.

"What do I do?" she said.

"Well, for one thing, you could tell me what's going on quickly so I can help and get back to my date."

"Right, right. Well, I really like Arai, but he's still not over you, it's so obvious, but now he asked me out, and I don't know what to do, because does he really like me, or is he trying to make you jealous and only sees me as a friend? He's just so hard to decipher. What do I do?"

"Okay, for starters, take deep breaths and calm down. Now, make a decision. Either you like the boy or you don't. Besides, being with Tamaki, nothing could make me jealous unless he started to show feelings towards another woman. So I wouldn't be jealous of you if you went out with Arai. In fact, I'd be really happy about; I want him to get over me, since it's clear we're never going to be together. Maybe he realized that, and decided to ask you out. It's up to you to make the final decision. I have to get back to Tamaki now, or he'll start worrying."

"Thank you, Haruhi. You were a great help." I went back to Tamaki and we left to head into the city.

"Oh my God, the ice cream there is so good, it's actually famous for it! Hikaru took me there once. Can we get some? Please? Please, please, please?" I begged. I could tell Tamaki was trying not to cringe.

"Okay. But would you mind not mentioning the date you had with Hikaru? He pissed me off so much that day."

"What do you mean?"

"He left you in a thunder storm, and even though you made it obvious, he was too busy thinking about himself to have ever noticed. I had to call his cell and yell at him."

"So, you mean, when he found me in the church, it was because you ordered him to go find me?"

"Well, no, not exactly; Arai called Misuzu to make sure you guys made it home safe, but neither of you were there. When Misuzu explained what had happened, I was really scared for you. I had to do something about it. So I called Hikaru and went off on him. I didn't really order him to find you, per say, but I told him you were deathly afraid of thunderstorms and that something bad could have happened to you, and that if that were true, I would hold him responsible."

"You loved me even back then, didn't you? You've loved me this entire time, but we're such oblivious idiots we never even noticed."

"Something like that. Now, let's go get that ice cream that you wanted. What flavor do you want?"

"Hm...vanilla! What are you gonna get?"

"I don't know; why don't we just share yours?"

"No! What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate, maybe?"

"Okay, so one vanilla, and one chocolate! I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom." When I came back, he was sitting on a bench waiting for me. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"No, I guess I didn't; but I didn't want to run into them." He pointed to the direction of whatever it was he didn't want to run into. Mei and Arai had come into town. Had Arai's uncle come back? Or were they on a date?  
"They're probably just going to Arai's uncle's shop. I wouldn't worry about it. Let's go get ice cream!" I dragged him all around the town. We went to a lot of places I went to when I went on that date with Hikaru, but I was careful not to mention it. I didn't want to upset him again.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Really short, funny chapter. Please don't kill me for it.**_

Back to America!

Haruhi's POV

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later, then. We'll send you an invitation to the wedding once they're ready. Tamaki."

"Yes, well, we hope to see you again soon. Take care." We got into the car with the top open, waving back at them.

"You seem to be catching on to the way we talk, Haruhi."

"Just practicing. After all, Grandmother will probably want me to speak that way when I'm around her. Would probably be her only reason for wanting you to marry a rich girl. But, seeing as arranged marriages didn't work with your father, I'm going to guess that she assumed you would come back to me in the end anyway. After all, you seemed to go through a lot of trouble just to be with me all the time already."

"Calling her Grandmother already?"

"Again, practicing." We got to the airport and got on the plane. We could speak in either Japanese or English now and nobody would consider us strange. Well, there was a possibility if we spoke English. We just spoke Japanese, it was easier that way.

"July...when's a good day in July, though?"

"How about...the 8th?"

"No; no 4th or 8th," he said. It must have been something really personal. "Because those are our birthdays." I'm such an idiot.

"How about the 18th then?"

"Hm; yeah, the 18th is good. Have you decided on if you're going to wear a kimono or a dress yet?"

"I haven't, but I think I'll end up with a dress. The last time I wore a kimono, it was too hard for me to walk in, and I ended up ripping it when I fell."

"You fell? I never would have thought of you as the klutzy type."

"I am not a klutz! It was just too tight and uncomfortable and I ended up tripping because I was having trouble walking-" He put a hand over my mouth to silence me.

"I can't kiss you because Japan's rules are cruel," he said in English. I blushed, and it caused a lot of people who didn't speak English to stare at us really strangely. He removed his hand. We just watched whatever movies they had on and tried to fall asleep on each other. The luxury of having a rich fiance was that you always got to travel with him.


End file.
